You High Five Your Goodbyes
by AprilC3604
Summary: Abby Singer alway felt like the little sister,Dean's always treated her that way and she's learned to live with it and become his best friend but now shes older, she's getting the attention she always wanted from him. Will Dean ever see her as more?DeanOC
1. Chapter 1

_Dean Winchester. To some it's just a name like any other name. To most its the name of a man that other men wish they could be, the name that most girls have screamed over and over as he took them back to his motel and gave them the night of their lives, the name that every evil son of a bitch feared. He was a man of many talents and he knew it, everyone knew it. He liked it that way but to me he was just Dean. He has always been just Dean. The same as everyone else…..kind of. Maybe because I was never the one he chose to take back to his place. Some say it's because he respects me. That's a nice way to say I'm not into you and I knew it. He was the only man that made my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Every single time he walked through that door I hoped he would see me as more than a friend but that never happened and I'm realistic, that would never happen. I'm stuck in the friend zone and there is no getting out. My name is Abby Singer and Dean Winchester is my best friend._

**Chapter One**

Dean knocked once and walked into the house, "Anyone home?" he called out and closed the door behind him, "Hello…Bobby, Abby."

"In the kitchen!" Abby yelled back.

Abby fixed her hair really fast and turned just in time to see Dean walk into the room, "Well look what the cat dragged in." she smiled.

Dean walked around the table and gave her a soft punch in the arm, "hey short stuff." He said and headed to the fridge and grabbed a beer, "Where's your dad?" he asked and Abby just gave him a smile. Same as always. No hug or any contact other than a punch.

"He had to run out and get a car part of something for a old Honda he's working on." Abby said. "He should be back soon."

Dean popped the cap off the beer and tossed into the trash, "So home alone huh? How many guys you got hiding in your bedroom? Should I go check and do some damage?" he winked at her and leaned on the counter with a smile.

That wink and smile sent shivers through her body but she tried her best to hide it from him. She knew she could never have him. He would never want her in that way. It is what it is.

Abby tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, "None. You know I don't date. Hell if I tried dad would have them buried in the back yard before I could tell them my real name. You know him. No guys allowed." She said, "So is there anything I can help you with?" she asked him as she leaned over to put the pots and pans under the cabinet. Dean's eyes roamed over her, checking her out. It had been six months since he last saw her and she had really grown up a lot.

When Abby stood up and saw his eyes glues to her she wondered, _'Was he checking me out? No he couldn't have been.'_

"Nah I can wait on him" Dean said, "I'm just going to head out back and change the oil on the impala."

"You still driving that old thing?" Abby smiled at him.

Dean gave her a glare, "Ok one she is not old, she a classic. Two she it not and it. Three she is may baby, the love of my life. The only woman that has my heart. Four she attracts the ladies. I cant tell you have many friends we have made over the years together."

Abby just rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to hear about was all his hook up but that was part of being his best friend. "I swear if that car had a skirt you would stick you dick in her tail pipe."

"Damn straight." Dean said.

"I thought so." Abby said. "How's Sam doing in college?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't talk to him much. I guess he is ok. He's moving in with some chick so I guess they are serious. I told him not to. I mean its college. He should be getting laid by more than just one girl you know what I mean?"

"No I don't. I'm a girl, Dean."

"But you know what I mean."

"No because like I said I'm a girl. I think you forget that sometimes." Abby said and crossed her arms.

"What? No I don't." Dean said, "How can I forget? You look all…...like a girl and stuff." He said and scratched the back of his head. "Im going to go fix the car." He said and walked out of the room. Things were getting awkward.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later on that evening Dean and Bobby were sitting in the den watching TV and reading over articles Bobby found over a hunt when Abby walked down the stairs wearing a lavender fitted tank top and a blue jean skirt. "Hey dad I'm going to pick up dinner." She said.

When Dean heard her he looked up and saw what she was wearing and his mouth dropped open. She had really grown into her curves over the last few months and she was hot.

"Whoa hang on a damn minute." Dean said, "You cant go out like that."

Abby turned around and looked at him, "Why not? Does it not look good together?"

Dean looked at her and then looked at Bobby, "Tell her she cant go out like that."

"What?" Bobby asked and looked over at Dean.

"Look at her. She's wearing….clothes."

"I know and I think that's a good thing." Bobby said.

"No you know what I mean. Guys will be looking at her and thinking stuff about her and you know what that leads to. Guys will be knocking at your door wanting her and the next thing you know she's pregnant and doesn't know what the father is. Haven't you seen Maury?" Dean said in one breath.

Bobby glared at Dean and just shook his head, "Idgit." He said and went back o what he was doing.

"You ok there Dean?" Abby asked.

"Fine." He said, "Be careful." Dean had took notice of how she had developed over the passed few months. He didn't want anyone taking advantage of her. Before she wore sweats and t-shirts but now she was a woman and it was hard not to see that. _'Get a grip Dean. This is Abby. Don't look at her like that.'_

"Ok well I'll be back in a few." Abby said and walked out the door.

Dean couldn't believe how much she had grown. She was a woman now and he was afraid for her. Guys were going to look at her like he looked at other women and he didn't like that at all. He knew he was a jerk but he didn't want anyone taking advantage of Abby. She was sweet and innocent and he had to keep her safe. That is what was important. Their friendship meant a lot to him and he wasn't going to lose it. If only he knew how she really felt.

***So here's another new one for you. I hope you like : ) Please review and thanks to Joyce for all the extra help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Ok just a little info on the story. Sam is in school but this is not going to follow the Supernatural story line all the way. Yes John is out there hunting but Jessica will not die. I'm not going to do the same old thing where she dies and we are in season one and yada yada. Been there done that. But the ages are: Sam 20, Abby 23, Dean 24. Ok so there you go. Now enjoy and thanks for the reviews and alerts. You guys are great!.

**Chapter 2**

The next afternoon Dean was sitting in the den watching TV drinking a beer when Abby walked through the door carrying the groceries and talking in the phone. She was laughing and smiling and Dean knew there had to be a guy on the other end to make her blush that way. "Ok that's sounds good…..ok I will see you at seven….Bye." she said and hung up the phone and looked over at Dean, "A little help here."

Dean sat his beer on the end table and walked over and took a bad from her hands and followed her into the kitchen, "So you hanging out with friends tonight?" he asked and put the bag on the kitchen table.

Abby put her bag on the counter and turned to him with a smile, "Now Dean you know you and Sam are my only friends and he's not really around anymore."

"Right. Well we are all the friends you need." Dean said.

"Yep and I love you guys." She said and started putting the grocery away.

Dean smiled as he watched her and he was curious, "So who are you meeting at seven then?" he came out and asked.

Abby walked over to the window to make sure her father was still out back. She saw him working on his old car and knew it was ok to talk. "Don't tell dad right now and don't freak out." She said. "I have a date tonight." She smiled. It was clear to Dean she was excited.

"A date? With who?" Dean asked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Do I know him? Where does he live?"

"Dean stop." Abby rolled her eyes, "You don't know him. I met him last night while I was waiting on the food and we hit it off so he asked me to go out with him tonight. I said yes so there you go."

"I knew you shouldn't have left the house dressed like that." Dean said. "You drew attention to yourself. That's strike one right there. Never draw attention to yourself. You know that."

"Would you relax." Abby smiled, "I was wearing more clothes than most of the girls you hook up with."

"Still this guy saw you dressed like that and I know what he was thinking."

"Not every guy is like you, Dean." Abby said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked

"You know what that means." She smiled and walked back to the counter to finish putting the food away.

Dean smirked. She did have a point but they were not talking about him, "I don't think I like this guy. You should cancel. I mean what guy ask a girl out that fast? Guys looking to get laid that's who. I saw the way you were laughing and smiling. I bet he was telling you something like _Oh I hope you were that little skirt again._ The pervert. That means he wants easy access."

"Well believe it or not I am not like other girls. I am not going to just throw myself at him on the first date. Maybe the second." She smiled at him.

"That's not funny." Dean said. "I am being serious here and you are making joke. The guys a scumbag and I know it already."

Abby walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Ok you need to take a deep breath and relax. I am a big girl. I know how to take care of myself. If he tried anything he will get a foot up his ass. You know me. I am not the type of girl to fall for cheesy pick up lines."

"I guess you're right. I mean your dad is Bobby after all." Dean said, "But I still don't like it."

"You'll live. Now help me finish putting this stuff away. I have to go get ready."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Dean asked.

"I'm wearing your shirt and a pair of wind pants."

"You look respectable." Dean smiled.

Abby just rolled her eye and went back to what she was doing. If only that was jealousy in his voice instead of him putting on the overprotective big brother act. She needed this date to help her get her mind off how great Dean looked.

When Abby walked out of the room Dean stood there thinking. He didn't like this. Something didn't feel right about this guy. He wasn't going to let her get hurt by this guy. Not while he was around.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later on that night around six thirty Dean and sitting in the den with Bobby as Bobby read over some of his old book trying to help a hunting buddy out with a case.

Abby came down the stairs wearing a sexy purple button up shirt and a small black tight skirt with a pair of heals, "Ok dad I'm heading out."

"Ok sweetie. Be careful." He said and never looked up from hi book.

Dean eyes widened at what she was wearing and he looked between her and Bobby as few times until she walked out the door, "Bobby. Come on man look alive. You cant let her leave like that."

"I cant tell her what to wear Dean. As long as she covered and come home covered I'm ok with it." He said.

"You do know she is going out on a date with a guy she just met." Dean said.

"I figured that's where she was going."

Dean threw his hands in the air, "And…..do something!"

"Dean she is twenty three years old. I can't ground her."

"You can try." Dean said and Bobby said nothing. "Maybe I should go out and find a date."

"If you want to go out then go out."

"I mean its not like we got anything going on here." Dean said.

"Then go out. Have fun." Bobby said. "I'll call you if I need anything."

"Yeah but I don't want to run into Abby and her think I followed her on her date. But then again it's a free world." Dean argued with himself.

Bobby closed his good and glared over at Dean, "You idgit. Would you just get the hell out of here. You want to go so go. Just don't come crying to me when she shoves her foot up your ass."

Dean smiled and got off the couch, "Oh you know you feel better knowing I'm out there."

"Yeah yeah. Just get the hell out of my house and Dean…don't do anything stupid." Bobby said and went back to what he was doing. He shook his head as Dean walked out the door. He knew all about his daughter little crush but he knew it was harmless. Dean really was an idgit if he couldn't see that.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was just after eight and the date was going well. Abby and her date Conner were sitting in a small booth at Kipper's Bar and Grill and they were having a great time, smiling and laughing. "So how long have you been here?" Abby asked and took a sip of her beer.

"I just moved here about a weeks ago. I'm surprised I haven't see you before." He said.

"Well I stay busy."

"Oh really? With what?"

"Just the family business." Abby said and knew she needed to change the subject, "So do you like it here?"

"I am liking it better every second." He smiled at her and Abby blushed a little. He was no Dean but he would do.

"Abby." Dean said and he and his young date approached the table, "What are you doing here?" he smiled.

Abby knew what he was up to and she rolled her eyes, "On a date Dean. You knew that."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Dean said and looked over at Conner and he didn't like the looks of this guy, "Hi I'm Dean, Abby friend."

"Nice to meet you." Conner said and shook his hand.

"This is…..what's your name again sweetheart?" Dean asked his date.

"Tiffany." She smiled and flipped her hair.

"Right Tiffany. Tiff this is Abby."

"Hey." Abby smiled. What a surprise. Another blonde bimbo she thought.

"So you mind if we join you?" Dean asked.

Abby looked at Conner and he shrugged. Abby sighed and looked up at Dean, "Sure why not."

"Awesome." Dean said as him and Tiffany slid into the boot seat across from them. This was going to be a long night.

As the night went on Dean watched Conner out his arms around Abby and whisper into her ear. He hated the looks this guy was giving her. What did she see in him anyways?

"So Cooper…."

"Conner."

"Whatever." Dean said, "You like it here?"

"I am finding a lot of things I like about this town." Conner smiled over at Abby and she giggled a little. Dean rolled his eyes. This had had no game what so ever and Abby was falling for it. He knew she was in trouble. "Well guys I think its about time for us to head out. I have to take Abby back to her car." Conner said and slid out of the booth and took Abby by the hand and helped her out. "I had a great time though."

"I'll see you at home later, Dean." Abby smiled at him, "Have a great night guys."

"Wait why don't I just take you home?" Dean asked.

"No its fine. Have a great night and I will see you later." Abby told him.

Dean sat there and watched Conner put his arms around Abby and walk her out the door. He knew that look in Conner's eye and something told Dean he needed to follow them.

"Should we get out of here and go back to my place for round two." Tiffany said as she ran her hand up Dean's arms.

"Rain check." Dean said and got out of the booth and headed out the door to follow them.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Abby and Conner were parked up at Lover Lane making out. He was a great guy and it had been a long time for Abby so she figured what the hell. Dean was off having his fun so she should have some fun too. At least Conner noticed her.

Abby was laid out in the front seat with Conner on top of her. He moved from her mouth down to her neck and Abby let out a small whimper as she closed her eyes. She should be thinking about Conner right now but she was thinking of Dean. In her mind it was him touching her this way.

Abby moaned as Conner kissed her breast and she bit her bottom lip trying not to moan Dean's name. Every night she would pleasure herself to Dean and moan his name quietly wishing his hands were on her body teasing her, pleasuring her the way she liked it but she knew he would never touch her in the way she wanted.

Abby closed her eyes but heard the car door open and Conner quickly being ripped off her, "What the hell?" she yelled and got up seeing that leather jacket she knew all too well, "No, no, no, no!" She crawled across the seat and saw Dean over Conner his fist balling up.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?"

Dean looked at her and looked her over seeing her shirt open and her breast all snugged in her black lace bra. He couldn't believe young Abby had a body like that. Growing up with her he never thought Abby would look like the kind of girls he would see in those magazines he had stuffed in his duffel bag.

Dean looked down at Conner, "You touch her?" He picked Conner up by the shirt and threw him against the car.

Abby couldn't help but think how hot this was. How sexy Dean looked all mad and protective over her? She bit her bottom lip seeing the look in his eyes and she was just a little wet but seeing that look made her become wetter.

"Abby get in my car."

"What?"

Dean looked at her, "You heard me! Get in the car!"

"Dean!" She tried to argue but he gave her that look. She growled grabbing her purse and didn't even bother buttoning her shirt up. She stomped all the way to the car and slammed his door. Dean glared at her for slamming it then went back to Conner.

"If I see you near her again I'll kick your ass you hear me?"

Conner smirked, "She's a big girl she can do whatever she wants."

"Not while I'm around. Now get in your car and get the hell out of here." Dean shoved him towards the opened door before walking towards his own car.

He got in and Abby automatically started, "What the hell Dean? You can't just do that!"

"Well looks like I did! What were you thinking Abby?" He looked at her and saw her shirt was still unbuttoned and he swallowed hard staring at her breast but quickly looked back at her face.

"Oh God you are such a freaking hypocrite! But thank you Dean for having the only guy that has actually noticed me in the longest time probably now freaking afraid to even talk to me because I have a psycho friend who beats the crap out of him and scares him through dinner!"

"Oh please Abby I gave him a small slap and how the hell did I scare him?"

"Dean I saw you glaring at him the whole time at dinner! What is wrong with a guy giving me a little attention?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt Abby! I am a guy I know how we work! I just don't want to come back one day and find you broken hearted because some asshole like that guy, like me, used you!"

Abby rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and sat back in the seat, "Just take me back to my car. I want to go home."

"Fine. But I am following you."

"Whatever." Dean knew she was pissed at him but he didn't care. He did the right thing. He knew that guy was trouble and one day Abby would thank him. "Jerk." Abby said and looked out the window.

Ok maybe she wouldn't thank him today but one day she would understand that he just wanted to keep her safe. It was a dangerous world out there and he knew she could be easily influenced. Other than her dad, he was the only guy in her life and he liked it that way. Abby was his best friend and he wasn't going to lose her to some jerk that just wanted a piece of ass.

***Dean is so clueless lol. Abby is pissed…kind of :) Please review! Thanks Joyce for the huge help!**


	3. Chapter 3

Abby was sitting in her bedroom that next morning listening to her ipod. She had not said anything to Dean about last night yet. She was still made and still slightly turned on. Why did he always have to do stuff like that? This was not the first time he ruined a date for her. When she was asked to senior prom her and her date never even made it out of the drive way and Dean went on and on about how Prom is just a place for guys to take a girl to a motel and have his way with her. He knew because he had been there. It was the worst night of her life. The one chance at being normal and he had to mess it up. It was as if he wanted her to be alone for the rest of her life.

"Knock knock." Dean said as he walked into the room.

When Abby saw him she took out her earphone and sat them aside, "Here to make sure I don't have any guys in here trying to rape me in my sleep." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok I know you are pissed at me but you will thank me one day. That guy was trouble. I told you he just wanted to get into your pants. I saved you from being heartbroken when he didn't call you again." Dean said.

"He was trying to get into my pants because I made the first move and said it was ok. I'm a grown woman Dean."

Dean's eyes widened when she said that, "You what? Are you crazy or something? Do you want to get knocked up or something like that?"

"Don't start Dean. You are more than likely to knock a girl up first so don't give me that. You acted like an ass last night and you know it." Abby said.

"Ok I got carried away. I'm sorry if that makes you feel better."

"You don't mean it."

"I know I don't because I was right and you were wrong." Dean said, "But I brought a peace offering." Dean said and pulled out a bag of trail mix, trolli worms, and a six pack, "You forgive me?"

Abby sighed when she looked at his smiling face. How could she not? "I guess I can forgive you but dude you have to relax a little."

Dean walked over to the bed and sat next to her and popped open a beer, "yeah I know but you're my little buddy. I have to look after you."

"Yeah I know but you also have to let me go and trust I make the right decisions. You're my best friend, not my dad." Abby said and grabbed the candy from him.

"I know. I just don't want you doing something I know you will regret like giving yourself to a guy that's not worth it. You should save yourself."

Abby bit her lip and looked away for a minute, "That ship sailed about 3 years ago." She said. She knew this was going to open up a whole new can or words. Dean was about to blow up and she knew it.

Dean cocked on his beer and looked at her, "Run that by me again."

"I said I've had sex before. It was just one time but I gave that part of me up a 3 years ago."

Dean jumped off the bed and looked at her, "Who? I want a name and an address. You tell me right now who it was."

"Why?" Abby asked.

"So I can go to his house, hang him from a tree, and shoot his nuts off."

"I had a feeling you would say hat but get over it. What's done is done. It was just one time and it didn't mean anything."

"Let me guess he didn't call you. He used you right? Damn it I knew this would happen." Dean said as he paced the room.

"No he didn't use me. It was his first time too. We just both wanted it over with so there was no more pressure." Abby said, "Jeeze you have been have sex with everyone since you were 14. At least I was 20 and I knew the guy."

"Who? What guys do you know? I want to meet him. Tell me right now Abby." Dean said.

Abby knew Dean was going to freak out even more when she told him but she was tired of this secret, "Fine it was Sam. You happy now?" she said with her hands on her hips.

Dean felt the color drain from his face when she said that name. "What? Sam? As in my Sam, my little brother Sam?" he asked.

"The one in the same." Abby said. "So now you know it was with a good person so now no one has to lose their nuts."

"I cant believe what I'm hearing." Dean said to himself, "She had sex with Sam. My little brother. My best friend had sex with my brother and I never knew. "He mumbled as he paced and then he turned to her, "You had sex with Sam!" he yelled.

"Shhh," Abby said, "Dad will hear you."

"So what? Maybe he needed to know that his daughter is sexually active."

"I'm not. Like I said it was one time. Two minute and that's all. It meant nothing. It was friends helping each other out. It was the day after his 18th birthday, you were out with some girl you picked up, Sam was mad John said no to school, I was upset about…..other things and it happened. We were a little drunk."

"How could this happen? Sam said he saw you as a…"

"A what? Little sister. A helpless, clueless, unattractive little sister?" Abby yelled and crossed her arms.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked. "And I don't like your tone."

"Forget about it and I don't like you thinking you can run my life. I am 23 yeas old Dean."

"I don't care if your 50! You should have told me. I'm your best friend Abby!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would act this way! You always act this way!"

"What way?" Dean asked.

"Like an overprotective jerk!"

"Well you know what, do what you want. Go out there and fuck the neighbors for all I care but don't come crying to me for help when you get beaten, or taken advantage of, or knocked up, or any of that shit! You're an adult so go right ahead." Dean said and walked out of her room and slammed the door behind him.

He ran down the starts, cussing all the way and ran into Bobby and looked at him, "You're daughter is out of control." He said and took off out the door. Bobby just rolled his eyes. Dean was really losing it.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean drove for about an hour just thinking. How could she not tell him that she slept with Sam? How could Sam not have told him? Dean grabbed his phone and was going to find out from Sam's mouth what really happened that night three years ago.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sammy?"

_"Hey Dean. Haven't heard from you in awhile."_

"Yeah I know. Listen, I was thinking we never talk anymore so lets change that. I'll go first and pick a subject. So when was your first time Sam?" Dean asked and the line was silent, "Let me guess, Abby is running through your mind."

_"She told you?"_

"Yeah she told me. What the hell man? What were you thinking?"

_"Dean I was upset about school and dad and she was upset and it just kind of happened. It was just the once and that's it. It was just something between friends. No big deal."_

"No big deal? Damn it Sam it is a big deal. She was like your sister man."

_"But she's not my sister. She"s hot and you know it."_

"No No No. My Abby is not hot." Dean said. He knew she was but he didn't like anyone else saying that. "and what was she upset about anyways?"

_"It's not my place to tell you."_

"I'm her best friend. I should know."

_"Then ask her about it."_

"Fine I will and you stay away from her."

_"Jealous?"_

"Of what?" Dean asked.

_"That I got a girl before you."_ Sam laughed on the line.

"Screw you." Dean said and hung up the phone. Sam was lustin for a bustin that was for sure.

When he got back to the house it was dark and Abby was outside sitting on the porch. Dean got out of the car and with his hands in his pocket he walked over to her. "Hey."

"Thought you left without saying goodbye."

"No I just needed to think." Dean said.

Abby got up and walked down the steps, "Listen Dean I'm sorry for not telling you. But you know how you get."

"Ok maybe I can get a little carried away but that's just because I want to look out for you." Dean said. "You're my buddy."

"And you're mine but you have to let me breathe and heaven forbid make a mistake and learn from it."

"I know. I'll try. I'm sorry for ruining your date." Dean said. "But I still don't like him." Dean smiled.

"Thanks."

"So I have to know something. What were you so upset over that you thought you had to sleep with Sam? Must have been pretty bad to want him."

"Don't be mean." Abby smiled, "It was nothing. Just this guy I liked was ignoring me."

"See I told you guys were jerks." Dean said. "And for the record if he was ignoring you he wasn't worth it."

"Maybe... maybe not." Abby said. She knew he was worth it, "So…..movie night?"

"You read my mind." Dean said and the two walked into the house. Having Dean as a friend was better than not having him at all and if he knew the truth it would ruin everything.

***Thanks guys for the reviews you gave me. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was two in the morning. Both Dean and Abby had fallen asleep watching movie and never knew it. Abby was sleeping on Dean's shoulder and her hand unknowingly resting on the front of Dean's jeans. Dean moaned a little as Abby moved her hand a little over his crotch. Abby was in a deep sleep and she had no idea what she was doing in reality but in her dream she was in heaven.

_She kissed and nipped at his neck, just below the ear like he liked as she stroked him faster and faster. "Oh God Abby you don't know what you do to me." Dean moaned._

"_I think I do." Abby smiled._

_He turned his head and brought his lips down to hers. He moved his tongue over her bottom lips, begging for entrance and Abby gladly accepted him. She let out as soft moan as his tongue explored her mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. __Dean moved from her lips down to her neck as Abby continued to pump him faster and faster. "Dean.." she moaned when his hand cupped her breast. "I've wanted this for so long."_

"_You have no idea how much I want you baby. I've always wanted you." Dean said between kisses._

_His hand ran down her body and between her legs and started to rub her through her shorts. "This is mine. Say it, Abby. Say its mine."_

_Abby nodded and closed her eyes "Yours." She whispered and bit on her bottom lip as he moved his hand faster and faster, matching her own speed._

"_Oh Abby." Dean moaned as he felt himself getting closer. He pushed her panties aside and pushed in a single finger into her tight wet heat._

"_Oh Dean." She moaned and moved against his hands. They were both so close. "Dean….Please."_

"_Abby…oh Abby…Abby…._Abby? Abby wake up." Dean said and shook her a little.

"Dean." Abby opened her eyes and saw Dean sitting next to her and saw where her hand was and pulled it away. "Oh God."

Dean arched his eye brow at her, "What kind of dream where you having?" he asked. "Dreaming of porn or something. Lot's of happy noises coming from you. Not to mention the awkward hand movments."

"No! yuck! It was nothing." She said and moved away from him.

"Must have been something." Dean said and looked down, "Now he's all hard. Great. Thank you Abby."

Abby smiled a little. At least she knew she could get him up. "Sorry about that. I had a dream I lived on a …..farm. Sorry about that." She said.

"Well is you milked that cow much longer you would have got a surprise." Dean said. Abby let her eye's travel to the bulge and she bit on her lip. She could only imagine how big he was. "Would you stop it?" Dean said with a slight laugh.

"Sorry I just can't believe you woke up with a boner."

"What do you expect when you have a hot chick trying to jerk you off him her sleep?" Abby's eyes met his and she smiled. Did he just say she was hot? "Next time I'm going to just let you finish." He winked at her.

"You are sick you know that?" Abby smiled. "Like I said I didn't know what I was doing."

"Sure you didn't." Dean smiled.

"I didn't." Abby said. "And if I did know I would have thought I was doing it to someone else." Abby said and got up from the couch.

Dean watched her as she walked into the kitchen and then followed, "Who would you have been thinking about?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm I don't know. Maybe Conner or…or maybe even Sam." She smiled.

Dean made a face, "Don't tell me that. You're going to make me hate my own brother. I already hate Conner. Now I really want to beat his ass."

Abby laughed a little, "Relax. I wasn't thinking about anyone. I just move a lot in my sleep. I wasn't even dreaming of anything." She lied.

"Well maybe I should sleep with you more often." Dean said and Abby arched her brow, "No No I mean…you know….oh stop looking at me like that you perv." He said and Abby laughed. God she loved this man.

"I think I am going to head up to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Abby said.

"Ok goodnight."

Abby smiled and walked out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom. She turned off the lights and got into bed. She was still wet from her dream. It was going to be another lonely night.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

That next morning when Abby woke up she heard a very familiar voice from down stairs and smiled. She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs and sure enough there was John Winchester in her living room. "John!" she smiled and ran into his arms. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Abby."

"Hey how come you didn't hug me like that when I got here?" Dean asked.

Abby pulled away from John and smiled, "Because I see you all the time." She said and looked back at John, "So how long are you here for?"

"Just a day and then me and Dean have to get back on the road."

Abby pouted a little, "Well at least you're here now. Where's dad?"

"Out checking the oil in my truck."

"Great well I am just going to go make something to eat. You just sit here and rest. I am really glad you're here." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"She's grows more and more every time I see her." John said and looked at Dean.

"You're telling me and she gets mouthier." Dean smiled.

"She hangs out with you too much." John said.

"I guess so."

"What's that noise?" John asked when he heard something buzzing.

"I don't know." Dean said and looked around and spotted Abby's phone. "Oh I got it." He said and answered. "Hello?"

"_Let me talk to Abby?"_

"Who the hell is this?"

"_Conner. Who is this?"_

"I thought I told you never to talk or even look at her again. Are you that stupid?"

"_It's a fee country, man. Me and her can do whatever we want and i do mean whatever we want."_

"Oh you think so. Well not anymore. She's taken." Dean growled

"_Oh really? By who? You?"_

"Yeah by me so if you ever call her again I will kick your ass. You got it?"

"_Whatever."_ Conner said and hung up the phone.

Dean closed the phone and tossed it aside, "Dick. At least he's gone now. One down a million to go."

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Just this guys trying to get into Abby's pants. I took care of it." Dean smiled.

"Took care of what?" Abby asked and she saw Dean and John looking at each other, "Dean...who was on the phone?" she asked him and gave him the look.

"Conner but I got rid of him. I don't think him or anyone else will be calling for awhile."

Abby frowned at him, "What did you do?"

"Told him we were together and to spread the word." Dean smiled, "He wasn't good for you anyways."

"Dean how could you? I thought we were passed this and you were going to back off!"

"I will. I just had to get rid of him first. Now fresh start." Dean smiled.

"When are you going to learn to butt out?" Abby yelled and walked out the front door.

"Who pissed in her cheerios?" Dean said.

"You shouldn't have done that Dean." John said. "She can choose for herself what or who she wants."

"She's doesn't know what she want or what she need. I do. She can do better." Dean said. "I'm going to take a shower."

John sighed as he watched his son walk up the stairs. When was he going to wake up and see what is right in front of him. John turned and saw Abby out on the swing and figured he better go and try to talk to her.

Abby sat there swinging her legs back and forth. Why was Dean like this? If he liked her fine but if not he had to let her move on and find someone who wanted to be with her.

"Is this seat taken?" John asked.

Abby looked up and saw him and smiled, "Of course not." She said and moved over.

John sat down and groaned a little, "So how are you, squirt?"

"Fine. I would be better if Dean would relax a little." Abby said, "You know he ruined my date the other night. I get asked out and Dean follows me and then threatens the guy. What is that all about? I'm twenty three."

"Abby you need to understand something. No guy is ever going to be good enough for you in Deans, mine, or your dad's eyes. Dean just tends to over react more than we do. I personally don't like the thought of you dating because to me you will always be this little girl running around making Sam cry." He said and Abby laughed, "Same with Dean. He's just worried and he will never like any guy you go out with."

"I just wish he would back off and just be my friend and not my protector."

"I know but like I said, no one is good enough for you to him." John said, "Well I take that back. There is one person good enough for you."

"Oh yeah? And who is that?" Abby asked.

"Him." John smiled over at her. "He's just stubborn like his old man. He'll come around." Abby blushed a little. Could Dean really like her? "If you want my opinion, tell him how you feel."

"How do I feel?" Abby asked.

John smiled at her, "I think you know. We all know. Well all but Dean. Just talk to him. You may be surprised."

"You think?"

"I know." John said and gave her a kiss on her head, "Now….where's breakfast?"

Abby's eyes widened, "Oh crap." She said and ran inside. John just laughed. He loved days like this. If only Sam was here it would be perfect.

Abby got into the kitchen before breakfast was ruined and she finished up. When Dean walked in and saw her he knew he had some ass to kiss. "Listen Abby, I know you're mad but…"

"I'm not mad." Abby smiled at him, "I was but I talked to John and I got it. You just want what's best for me and Conner is not what you have in mind."

"Yeah." Dean said and looked at her and she was different, "You sure you're ok? You're normally biting my head off right now. Did you poison my food or something?"

"No." Abby laughed, "If I wanted to kill you I would just shoot you." She smiled, "Now sit down and eat before it get cold."

"Ok weirdo." Dean said. "I ruined another date and you are feeding me. No this is what friendship is all about." he smiled.

"Like I said, it's ok. Conner was too hands on anyways." Abby smiled.

"That's why I don't like him."

"Well he's gone." Abby grabbed her plate and sat next to Dean, "So I was wondering...I know you have to leave tomorrow with John so do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Dean smiled.

"Great." Abby said. Ok tonight was it. She was going to be honest with him. She had to show him that she was grown up and they belonged together. This was her only shot and she had to take it.

***Thank you guys for all awesome reviews! they really make me smile. so i hope you liked. please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that Abby was in her room getting dressed. Normally she would just slip on some jeans and throw on her AC/DC shirt but not tonight. Tonight was different for her. She wanted to look good. She could look like a hobo when she told Dean how she felt. She wanted to look her best so she would be sure to have him attention. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a strapless green dress. It was sexy but yet comfortable. This should get the job done.

After she got dresses she walked over to her vanity and sat down. She fluffed her hair a little bit and put on a little extra make up that what she wasn't use to wearing but tonight was going to be special so she had to look her bed.

After applying her strawberry lip gloss she smiled at herself in her mirror and walked out of her room. Just as she closed her door she turned and saw Dean walk out of the bathroom with nothing on but just a pair of jeans. God he was so hot she couldn't stand it.

When Dean saw her dressed like that he instantly felt his jeans get a little tighter. He has never seen her look this way. All he could think was 'Damn!'

"Are you almost ready?" Abby asked him. She was trying so hard no to check him out.

"Yeah let me just go grab and shirt and we can go."

"Great. I'll meet you downstairs." She smiled and walked away from him. For the second time since he has been her his eye landed on her ass. What the hell was wrong with him? This was Abby. He can't look at her like that. It just wasn't right.

Abby sat on the couch with her leg crossed waiting on Dean. She was nervous as hell about tonight. Part of her wanted to tell him how she felt but the other part was scared she would lose him. She knew she had to tell him sooner or later so no time like the present.

"Alright let's go." Dean said as he jogged down the stairs.

Abby smiled and got up, "Dad we're leaving!" Abby yelled.

Bobby and John walk in from the kitchen and smiled, "Ok you two have fun and don't stay out too late." Bobby said.

"Ok. See you guys later." Abby said.

As soon as they walked out Bobby and John smiled at each other, "Something tells me that tonight may just get interesting." John said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bobby said, "Come on and I'll by you a beer."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean and Abby sat at the club with their drink in front of them. Everything was going great. They were laughing and having a great time and not once did Dean try and pick up anyone. This was a good sign.

"Hey... do you want to dance?" Abby asked after having three drinks. "I love this song."

"I don't dance. You know that." Dean said. "And since when do you? I've never seen you dance."

"Since now. Come on it could be fun." Abby said and jumped off her stool.

"You go ahead. I'll watch." Dean said.

"Ok but it's your loss." She said and headed out to the middle of the dance floor.

Two songs passed and Dean smiled as he watched her. He has never really seen Abby let go and have fun like this. He liked this side of her. He was going to miss her when he left. she was the one person he could have fun with and talk to about anything.

Dean watched her with a beer in his hand and when saw Abby and the crowed shifted and he saw a guy with his arms wrapped around her. Dean wanted to get up and punch the guy but he promised Abby he wouldn't do that anymore. He had to let her go...maybe not.

"What the hell." He took one more sip and headed out to the dance floor. He walked over to them and pulled Abby away from the guy and smiled at her.

Abby smiled back when she saw him in front of her, "I thought you didn't dance." Abby said.

"There's a first time for everything." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Abby bit on her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes. His arms around her felt so good on her body.

_Typical and hardly  
>The type I fall for<br>I like it when the physical  
>Don't leave me askin' for more<br>I'm a sexy mama  
>Who knows just how to get what I wanna<br>What I wanna do is bring this on ya  
>Back up all the things that I told ya<em>

As the music played on Abby had her back to Dean, grinding against him. One of his hands were on her waist and the other was slowly moving up her outer thigh, moving her dress up with it. Abby could feel his breath on her neck and his bulge against her ass.

_You've been sayin'  
>All the right things all night long<br>But I can't seem to get you over here  
>To help take this off<br>Baby can't you see  
>How these clothes are fittin' on me<em>

_And the heat comin' from this beat?  
>I'm about to blow, I don't think you know<em>

They were both so turned on at this point. Dean was holding her tightly against him as she moved against him to the music. The friend thing went right out the window. They were both feeling so good and were both caught up in the moment. Abby could feel herself getting wetter as his hand rest on her hip, under her dress. She could feel his finger tips squeezing into her skin. She pushed back a little more and she heard a deep groan come from him and that almost sent her over the edge. He felt so good against her.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_  
><em>But you keep frontin'<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>  
><em>I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe<em>  
><em>But you keep frontin'<em>  
><em>Sayin' what you gon' do to me<em>  
><em>But I ain't seen nuttin'<em>

She wanted him more now than she ever had in her life. She wanted him to touch her the way he touched other. She wanted him to make her scream over and over. She knew now more than ever she had to tell him the truth. She wanted him and if tonight went well she was going to have him.

The song stopped and Abby slowly turned around and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Not bad Winchester." She smiled at him.

"I don't think I want to know where you learned to dance like that." Dean said.

"I was just caught in the moment." She smiled, "Want to go get a drink?"

"Yeah. Is it hot in here to you?"

"Very." She said and they headed back over to the bar to cool down a little.

Abby and Dean both ordered another drink and Abby had her's gone with the first two sips. '_Ok you can go this. You can do this'_ she said over and over in her head. "Dean I need to tell you something." She said.

Dean turned in his stool and looked at her, "Ok what is it?"

_Ok this was it. Just say it_, "I like yo…..your shirt." _Damn it. So close._

"Uh thanks. I like your dress." Dean said. "I never even knew you had a dress." He said.

"I'm just full of surprises." Abby said. She couldn't believe she chickened out.

"Hey it's getting late so you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yeah we can go." Abby said.

The two walked out of the club and over to the car. They got in and as soon as Dean started the car Abby got of enough new to try again. "Ok wait. I need to tell you something."

"Ok what? You like my pants?" Dean smiled.

"No." Abby said and took a deep breath.

"So you don't like them?"

"What?"

"My pants."

"No…yes I like them but that's not what I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you that….that I like you." She said and she went like this weight had been lifted off her.

"I like you too." Dean said, "I think that's what makes us friend."

"No I mean I really like you. Like….like you like you." She said. "As in more than a friend. I haven't wanted to tell you for a long time but I never could find the words but there it is. I like you." She said in one breath.

Dean sat there for a minute. He wasn't sure what to say to her right now. He never thought she was ever going to say something like that. "Wow." He said.

"Sorry to blurt it out like that."

"Don't uh….don't worry about it." Dean said.

Abby thought he would at least say something but he didn't. Well she already told him she liked him so why not just go for it all. She moved over in the seat. Just as Dean looked at her she kissed him. She was surprised as hell she did this. When she pulled away they just looked at each other. Before Dean knew what he was doing he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again.

Abby wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her and Dean willingly went. Gently sucking and nibbling on her lips, breathing deeply like if he couldn't get enough from her. The kiss grew more passionate as Dean gently traced his fingers down her arm and down her body, sending shivers through her whole body until he reached her thigh and rested his hand on it. Slowly he pushed up her dress and moved his hand to her inner thigh. Abby held him tight as he inched closer and closer to that place she longed for him to touch.

Dean moved from her lips to her neck and began to nibble and suck as he hand reached her cloth covered center and began to rub slowly. Abby began to pant. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just his little movement was about to send her over the edge.

Before he went any farther, Dean leaned up and looked down at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly. He wasn't sure what he wanted her to say. Part of him was saying pull away now. This was his friend but on the other hand she was hot and she wanted him.

When Abby looked into his eye and said, "I'm sure Dean" that was all he needed to hear. He pushed her panties aside and slipped one finger inside her just as their lips connected again. Abby jumped a little and moaned into his mouth as he went in and our and twisted. It felt better than she ever imagined. She was almost ready to cum already.

She was so tight and wet. Just the feeling on his fingers was enough to tell him that he had to do this now. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside her and when she began rubbing him through his jeans that was the last straw.

Dean sat up on his knees and Abby opened her eyes watching him grab the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head along with the amulet she knew he never took off only when he was in the shower. Abby sat up and pulled the dress of her head revealing her black satin panties and no bra. Dean's eyes traveled her body and bit his bottom lip as she threw her dress into the back seat. Her body was perfect, beautiful...hot and sexy as a hell kitten. Why hadn't he ever noticed this before was beyond him.

Abby kissed his lips again and Dean didn't hesitate like the first time. The kiss was heated and his hands were on her shoulders then ran down her arms as she unbuckled the belt on his jeans and slid it through the loops. Dean was sitting on his knees between her legs and his hands ran to her chest.

Abby closed her eyes and sighed lightly as he cupped her breast but never lost of beat of the rhythm their tongues and mouths were moving. She was having a hard time focusing as his tongue continued the lustful tango she's yearned from him for ages and his hands covered her body.

Once the zipper and button were undone Dean laid her back down below him kicking the jeans off and onto the floor of the driver's side. He began sucking on her neck, his hands moving over her breast and slowly circling her cloth covered clit. Abby couldn't take the teasing anymore, she wanted...no she needed him.

"Dean...please," she moaned and felt his hands on her panties pulling them off her legs as he removed his boxers.

Dean leaned over her and stroked his hard ready member. She stared at it with wide eyes. He was bigger than she dreamed him to be, thicker than she ever fantasized and she knew she was going to have mind blowing orgasms better than she day dreamed about.

Gazing into each others eyes for the last time, they knew there was no turning back now. Dean could feel her body trembling beneath him as he positioned himself at her entrance and finally entering her, sending a wave of pain through her body and only his lips were stopping her from screaming. She had only done this once and that was three years ago and Sam was no Dean.

The pain was quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure and ecstasy as he slowly moved in and out. Tightening her legs around his back Dean thrust in her again and again. "Shit." he moaned.

They both moaned more and more as the pace quickened. This was more that Abby ever imagines. "Oh…Oh….Dean." Abby moaned and wrapped her arms around him as Dean buried his head into the crook of her neck. Moan and sighs became loud groans and gasping breaths. It seemed as if the time slowed down and everything seemed like in daze, nothing has ever felt this good.

Their lips sealed in another kiss as they continued. Abby ran her fingers through his hair and over his back, enjoying his weight on her, enjoying their bodies connecting in this way. Dean continued to thrust in and out a little harder and a little faster. "Please be close." He said.

"Don't stop….so close." Abby said.

Seconds later that both came, moaning each others name. It was more intense than anything they had ever experienced.

Dean leaned up and looked down at her. She was gasping for air. She looked beautiful. She was his Abby. He still couldn't believe what they had just done. Was it worth it? Yes it was. But what did this mean for them and their friendship?

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After the awkward silence and them getting dressed, Dean finally drove them home. By the time they got there Abby was fast asleep against the passenger door. When they got there Dean got her out of the car and carried her into the house and up to her room.

He tucked her in and stood there just watching her sleep. She had really grown over the years. She was no longer this tomboy, she as no longer one of the guys, she was a woman and he would be stupid not to notice. But she was his best friend. He went too far tonight and he knew it. She told him she had feeling for him and he slept with her. Why would we do that? How could he so that? Did he feel the same?

He sat next to her on the bed and pushed the hair from her face. He knew that he could never be the man she needed. He has protected her from guys like him for so long. Now he was going to be the one to love and leave her.

Dean saw her notepad on her dresser and knew this would be the best way to say goodbye. He hated leaving her but this time was going to be harder for him. Tonight changed everything and he knew it. He didn't want her getting her hope up. He wasn't who she belonged with.

When Abby woke up the next morning she rolled over and saw the note:

_Abby, _

_We had to leave and I didn't want to wake you. I had fun with you last night. I'll never forget it. You are really amazing. I'll call you in a few days. Behave and be safe._

_Dean_

Abby folded up the note and held it to her chest and smiled. Maybe this was the start of something. Sure it would be hard with him always on the road but maybe they could make it work. Maybe the next time they saw each other he would tell her her liked her back.

If only she knew…

_***I want to thank you guys for the reviews, It means so much. Also I want to thank Joyce (Dean's Teddy Bear Doctor) for getting me through this chapter. I was so stuck on it. If not for her you would not have a chapter to read. So Big thanks to her. Ok so I really hope you liked it. Please review and you will have more soon. What will happen with Dean and Abby?**_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two days since Dean had left and no word. Abby didn't think too much about it because she and Dean would sometimes go weeks without talking. She of all people knew just how demanding the job could be. Maybe that's why they would be perfect together. At least that the way she looked at it.

It was just after one and Abby was in the kitchen making lunch for her dad to take on the road with him. He was getting ready to go on a hunt and she wanted to make sure he had something other than diner food. He wasn't as young as he thought he was.

"Ok. I'll send Abby that way. Ok bye." Bobby said and hung up his phone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you sending me?" Abby asked and closed the small lunchbox.

"That was John. Idgit. I told him to take extra herbs and ammo but no. So long story short I am not heading anywhere near him so do you mind going? Him and Dean need to wrap this job up tomorrow night."

"Ok sure." Abby said. She was glad to help out her dad and John. This would give her a chance to talk to Dean and figure out what was going on. They had a few things they needed to talk about. Did he feel the same way or where they just friends? Either way she needed to know.

"Ok well they're in Rapid City."

"I can head that way now." Abby smiled.

"Great because I need to be getting on the road."

Abby grabbed the lunchbox and handed it to her father, "Please be careful. I better not get a call and someone asked me to come identify the body." She said.

Bobby smiled at his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be careful. Tell the guys I said I'll catch them on the next one."

"I will." Abby said and hugged her father, "I'll see you in a few says."

Like always Abby waved to her father from the pouch as he drove out of sight. Now she had her own packing to do. She wasn't sure how this trip was going to go so she wanted to be prepared for anything.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was just after nine when Abby finally arrived in Rapid City. She tried to call Dean but never got answers. She figured he must have been at a bar like always. Dean did love his liquor. She called John and he told her he was at a diner going over his research and for her to meet him there so she did. This would give her a little more time to figure out what she was going to say to Dean and how to bring up what went on between them.

Abby walked into the diner and saw John sitting in the corner alone with his coffee. She smiled and walked over to join him, "Hey old man." She said and sat down in front of him.

John looked up and smiled back, "Hey Abby. Thanks again for coming out. I told Dean to grab the stuff when we left but you know him."

"Yeah." Abby said. She could really say she knew him now. "I have everything in the car you asked for."

"Thanks." John said and closed his journal and looked at her, "So?"

"So what?" Abby asked.

"How was the date?" he smiled. "I couldn't get anything out of Dean. You know him."

"Yeah. It went fine. It wasn't a date but I did drink a little more than I wanted to but it was fun."

"Good. Glad there was no fighting this time."

"I'm surprised myself. Where is he by the way?"

"He was going to get a drink and head back to the motel." John said and looked at his watch, "That was about two hours ago so he should be there. You can head on over. It's the motel 8 on 5th." He said.

"Motel 8. Wow you guys are living it up now." Abby joked. They had never stayed in a place like that before. Sure it was still not the best but it was better than little Joe's Motel Express.

"Found a coupon." John smiled, "You go on and I'll meet you there later. I just need to finish up a little here and pay the tab."

"Ok well I'll see you there."

"Ok. You staying the night?"

"I don't know. We'll see." Abby smiled before walking out the door.

Abby got into her car and drove the three miles to the motel. She saw the impala parking in front of room 31 and smiled as she parked next to it. When she got out she took a minute to look at herself and fluff her hair up a little. She turned and took a deep breath but before she could take a step she saw the door open.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." A blonde said as she wrapped her arms around a smiling Dean. "Be careful on your mission and look me up next time your in town."

"That's if I make it. Being in the FBI is dangerous." Dean said.

Abby was frozen as she watched what was going on in front of her. It had not been but three days since her and Dean had their night together and there is was in the arms of another woman. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and there was nothing she could do.

As soon as Dean pulled away from his date he saw Abby and his face dropped. "Abby?" she was the last person he expected to see. He never wanted her to see him like this.

Abby got herself together and just smiled through the tears, "Sorry I was just going to say hey before I left."

"I'll see you later." Dean said to his date and walked over to her.

Abby was trying to get her keys out of her pocket so she could get out of there when Dean stopped her. "Wait." He said and grabbed her hand, "Come in and we'll talk."

Abby turned to him and prayed he didn't see the tears, "No I have to get going. I have something's I need to do so I have to get home."

"You should be driving at night." Dean said. "Just stay here and we can talk."

"No it's fine really. Just go back to your date. There is nothing we need to talk about now that cant wait. I'll call you." She said and got into her car.

Dean watched as she drove out of the parking lot. He knew she was hurting and he was the one that hurt her. Truth was he was just trying to get his mind off of her. He never wanted her to catch him doing something like this. No he was going to be worried about her all night until she call him.

Abby was crying her eyes out as she drove down the road. She was so stupid to think he could ever like her the way she liked him. He saw her as one of the guys, his buddy, his little sister even. Why did she have to tell him she liked him? Now everything was changed. He would never look at her the same and she would never look at him the same. She knew she didn't want to go home and be alone right now. There was only one other place she could go.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was just after two in the morning the next night when she pulled up to the apartment building. She walked up the flights of stairs and up to the door and began knocking as she cried. She had only stopped for a total of ten minutes since she left Dean.

She knocked and knocked until a young blonde opened the door, "Abby?"

"Hey Jess. Is Sam here?"

Jessica could tell something was wrong by the fact Abby had mascara smeared all over her face. "Yeah I'll go wake him up." Jessica said and opened the door. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No." Abby cried. She has met Jessica a few times now and they instantly formed a friendship.

"Oh my god." Jessica said and looked at Abby, "You told him didn't you?" Abby just nodded as she cried more, "What did he say?"

"Nothing." Abby said and wiped her eyes, "We just had sex and that was it. Then I see him with some slut so I left and drove around, ended up on a plane and here I am. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go get some extra blankets and we can talk in the morning."

"Thank you." Abby said and gave her a hug.

"Don't mention it. We're happy to have you. Do you want me to wake Sam?"

"No I'll talk to him in the morning." Abby said.

"Ok." Jessica said.

Later on Abby lay there on the couch. She texted Bobby and let him know she was ok. She saw she had ten missed calls and they were all from Dean and he had left a few voicemails.

_Hey it's me, call me back so we can talk_

_I's Dean again. Where are you?_

_Ok Abby you said you would call and you haven't. Call me back now_

_This is getting old. I'm worried about you. Call or text and let me know you're alive please_

Abby deleted them all and closed her phone. She didn't want to talk to him until she knew what to say. She was hurting but she didn't want him to know that. She never wanted him to know. She knew they could never go back. Not until she figured out what she wanted to do. End the friendship or act like nothing ever happened.

***Poor Abby : ( what will happen with her and Dean now? This was a little shorter than I wanted but I didnt want you guy to have to wait til next weekend so here you go. Thanks for the reviews. They mean so much to me. Also if you have facebook, Me and Joyce made a page. Its called Dean Winchester Girls Do It Best so go check it out and dont forget to like. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dean looked into her eyes as he cupped her face. "I was an idiot. You are the only one I ever want to be with. It's always been you. I just never saw how perfect you were. I love you Abby."_

_"I love you too Dean." Abby said before his lips came crashing into her. The kiss was lustful, passionate. It made her shiver against him. His body was so hard and perfect. His touch was soft. The way he moved his tongue against hers was almost sinful. He made her feel things she never thought was possible. He was hers now and she was his. _

_Dean pushed her back onto the soft bed and began kissing down her neck as he whispered how perfect she was against her skin. "Dean..." she moaned softly._

Abby woke suddenly to the sound of dishes banking in the kitchen. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She turned and smiled when she saw Sam standing in the kitchen. "You need help in there?" Abby asked him and got up from the couch.

Sam turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Hey you. Sorry if I woke you up."

"No I needed to get up." Abby said and walked into the small kitchen. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Trying to find the toaster. I have no idea where Jessica puts things." Sam said as he opened a few more cabinets.

Abby laughed, "Uh Sam its right there." She pointed.

Sam stood up and saw the toaster right on the counter. "Huh, I guess that's why I couldn't find it." He said. "So can I make you something to eat?"

"No I'm fine right now." Abby said and sat down at the small table and rested her head on her palm.

Sam looked at her and knew she was bothered by something. He sighed and walked over and took a seat next to her. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. "Jessica didn't tell me much."

"There's not much to talk about. I told Dean how I felt, slept with him, and now he banging the bar slut like nothing ever happened."

"Figures." Sam rolled his eyes, "but maybe he didn't think you meant it. I mean Jessica said you guys were out drinking."

"But I wasn't drunk. He knew that I mean hell he's seen me drunk before." Abby said. "He just doesn't feel that way about me and that's fine but he should have let things go that far that night."

"You're right." Sam said. "But it's Dean. We all knew you two were going to hook up sooner or later."

"I just never thought it would end this way. I don't know what he wants from me. He hates when I go on date and nine times out of ten he ruins the date. Does he just want me to be alone?"

"Honestly, yes he does. He hates the thought of you with someone else." Sam said. "I don't know why but he does. I know he likes you as more than a friend. I can see it."

"I thought he did but now I am not so sure. I put myself out there and I got nothing back. He left me the note as in THE note. _Hey I'll call ya_ and then he doesn't. What the hell is that about?"

"I wish I knew but I don't. I will never understand what goes on in my brothers mind. One day he is going to wake up and see what's in front of him. You are a great person."

Abby smiled, "Thanks but I can't wait on him forever. The chances of him telling me he feeling the same is slim."

Sam hated see her depressed like this. She was his friend too and he wanted her to feel better. She needed to have a good time while she was here. "Ok you know what, tonight me, you, and Jess are going to go out and have a good time. There's a party going on and we are going."

"You don't party Sam." Abby said.

"Well….I can try." He smiled at her.

"Showers free." Jess said when she walked it the kitchen running a towel through her wet hair.

"Do you mind if I shower up?" Abby asked.

"Not at all. Make yourself at home." Jessica smiled. "Towels are in the closet."

"Thanks."

Abby grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Just as she was about to turn on the shower her phone began to ring and she looked down and saw Dean's name for the hundredth time. She sighed and figured she better talk to him or he would just keep calling. She picked up the phone and flipped it open, "Hey Dean."

"_Finally. Why the hell haven't you called me back? I've been calling you all night."_

"Yeah I know. I was going to call later on."

"_So you were just going to let me worry until then?"_

"I'm fine. I don't need you worrying about me."

"_I'm always going to worry about you. Anyways I am about an hours from your house. I thought we could hang out for a few hours."_

"I would but I am not there."

"_Then where are you?"_

"I came to see Sam. I took a flight last night. I'll be home tomorrow."

"_You went to see Sam? Why would you do a thing like that? Kinda sudden don't ya think."_

"Sam is my friend and I wanted to see how he was doing."

"_Then why didn't you just call? You shouldn't be traveling that far alone."_

"Dean, I am old enough to do what I want. I told dad where I was and he didn't flip. I'll be home tomorrow night and we can hang out next time you're around."

"_I think we should talk. You seem pissed at me."_

"I'm not pissed at you. We're fine. I just needed a vacation. I'll call you later I promise."

"_Fine. Just be careful. Those college guys are dicks."_

Abby rolled her eyes, "Yeah most guys are. Talk to you later." Abby said and hung up the phone.

When Dean closed his phone he tossed it into the seat of his car. He knew Abby was pissed at him for something. She never would fly alone. She hated flying just as much as he did and she loves hanging out with him. She would always drop everything so they could have one of their junk food movie nights. All of a sudden she was taking trips out of town? Yeah something was wrong with her and he had a feeling he knew what it was. All he wanted to do was explain himself to her. It wasn't what she thought.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean pulled into town where his dad was a parked the car and walked into John motel room. John was a little shocked to see Dean, "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Abby."

"She's not home."

"Where is she? Is everything ok? I mean after her taking off last night I'm a little worried."

"She's fine. She went to see Sam." Dean said and sat down on the bed.

"Sam? That's a long trip."

"I know. She said she just wanted to see how he is but whatever." Dean said.

John looked at his oldest son and he knew something was going on. "Is there something going on with you and Abby? Did you have a fight last night or something?"

"No….well not really. She came by and then left."

John frowned, "Let me guess, you had a girl."

"When do I not have a girl? But how was I supposed to know Abby was going to show up?"

"But still, why would that make her mad?" John asked him and Dean looked away, "Dean what did you do?"

Dean got up from the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I slept with her." He said and turned to his father.

John's eyes widened. He was hoping that he had heard Dean wrong. He slowly got up and walked closer to Dean, "You want to run that by me one more time."

"I said I slept with Abby. It was when we went out that one night. We were both drunk, she said she liked me and it just….happened."

"Damn it Dean! What the hell were you thinking?" John asked.

"I wasn't!"

"It's one things for you to sleep with the girls you pick up in these small town and leave them or whatever but Abby. Dean she is your friend and she has feeling for you."

"I know that! Hell I didn't want things to turn out like this."

"Well what did you expect? For everything go back to the way it was?"

"I don't know. We haven't even talked about it. Hell I don't know what she's thinking right now."

"My guess is that you are like every other guy you tried to keep her from." John said. "You better fix this and pray Bobby doesn't find out or it's your ass."

"I'll talk to her. Everything is going to be fine." Dean said. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince...him or his father. He still was a little unsure why he did what he did that night. The way he felt inside was confusing to him. He knew he needed to figure it out soon before he lost her from his life for good.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Later on that night Sam, Jess, and Abby walked into the frat house and it wasn't what Abby expected. She expected kegs and dancing and people having sex in the open. She looked around and sure there was music and people drinking but it was calm. Dean always described these places as one big orgy.

"Where are we?" Abby asked.

"A friend of ours lives here. This is more or less the calmer frat guys. Most of them are Pre-Law." Jessica said. "trust me, you don't want to go to the other. You will end up drugged and waking up next to a guy you've never met before."

"Then I guess this is the safer place." Abby said.

"Sam…Jess, So glad you could come." A guy said and walked over to them. He was wearing a pair of khakis, a nice button up shirt, and wearing glasses.

"Hey Danny." Sam said. "thought we would come hang out for a little while."

"Great. It's about time you two got out." Danny said and looked over at Abby and smiled, "I don't think we've met. I'm Daniel but you can call me Danny." He said and shook her hand.

"Abby."

"So are you new here?"

"No I am just visiting with Sam." She said.

"Well I hope you have a nice visit. Would you guys like a beer or anything?"

"Sure. I'll go help you." Sam said and left the room with Danny.

Jessica smiled and looked at Abby, "No that is the kind of guy you need. He's smart, nice, and his family has money. We've known him a few years now. I mean he's a really great guy."

"Are you trying to hook me up or something?" Abby asked her.

"No I'm just saying. You need to get over Dean. He isn't the relationship guy from what I've heard. You need a guy that is going to spoil you."

"I don't know. I mean I haven't even talked to the guy yet."

"Well we have all night. I promise he's a good guy. Worth getting to know and he wont even try to get in your pants." Jessica said.

"I guess it wont hurt to talk to him. I mean I do like meeting new people."

"Yeah and Dean is not here to beat the guy so you should be good." Jessica laughed.

"Good point. He would flip if he knew I was here." Abby said. "But oh well. Let's go get that drink." Abby said. She wasn't sure how she really felt about this. Dean was the only guy she has ever liked. How was she supposed to let him go?

***Ok this was a filler chapter. UGH I hate fillers! But they have to be done so you can get to the good stuff. Ok so will Abby be able to let another guy in? What will happen when her and Dean meet up again? Does he like her the same way she liked him? All of this is coming up in the next chapter : ) Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Three days later**

After a extended visit with Sam, Abby finally took the long flight home. When she pulled up in her drive way her father's car wasn't there but Dean's was. Abby stopped her car and put it in park. She let out a sigh. She knew he was in there and chances are he was going to give her hell for not being back when she said she was. He had been trying to call non stop but she really wasn't in the mood to talk to him and have him bring her down. She had a great few days with Danny. He was really nice and Jessica was right. Not one did he try anything. The only thing he did was give her a small kiss on the cheek and they exchanged numbers. He was a true gentleman.

Abby got out of the car and grabbed her bag. She headed up the porch steps and into the house. She dropped her bag at the door and looked in the den and saw Dean sitting there and by the look on his face he wasn't happy. "Finally decided to come home?' he asked and got up from the couch and made his way over to her.

"I was going to come home a few days ago but I never get to see Sam and I didn't really have nothing going on here so I stayed." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when you never called me back after I called you a dozen times I got worried. So I came to see if you were here. I haven't been here long."

"Well thanks for worrying but I'm fine." Abby smiled at him. She picked up her bag and walked up stairs and Dean was right behind her. She knew they were going to have to talk sooner or later. They couldn't let this awkwardness continue. She was still hurt but if she wanted to keep their friendship she was going to have to get over it and talk to him. If she had to lie then that is what she was going to do.

"So did you have fun?" Dean asked as he walked into the room.

"I had a great time. Jessica is a sweetheart. I needed to get away." Abby said.

"I bet you were disappointed Sam was still with someone. I mean I'm sure you would have loved to reconnect with him." Dean said with jealousy in his voice and Abby could tell.

She dropped her bag on her bed and turned around, "That's not funny. I told you that what happened with me and Sam was just once and it didn't mean a damn thing. Just two friend helping each other out. We don't even talk about it."

"So what did you do then?" Dean asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"Just hung out, watched a few movies, went to a party, and…"

"You went to a party?" Dean asked. That was the only part he cared about.

"Yeah and it was not what you think. It was very calm and I had fun."

"With who?"

"My God Dean what is with the questions?" Abby asked. "Trust me a little bit here. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't say you did. Its just that you are not one to just jump on a plane and head out of town for a week. I thought maybe you did it because you were pissed at me for something."

"I am not pissed at you for anything. Why do you think I would be mad?" Abby asked. And here it was. Here comes the conversations she had been dreading.

"Because you show up at the motel and then you jet off. You haven't talked to me at all. I'm sorry that you had to see that but I didn't know you were going to be there."

"Would it have mattered?" Abby asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Look I don't care about that. I know you Dean. When do you not hook up with random chicks."

"I know but after we.…you know….I thought you may be mad at me or something."

"I'm not mad. What happened happened. We can't change that. We were both drunk and got carried away. It was going to happen sooner or later. Don't worry about it. I know it meant nothing so why bother talking about it."

"So you think I just used you?" Dean asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we weren't thinking. It's no big deal. It was fun and awesome but it's over. I'm fine, you're fine, we are both fine so can we drop it?"

"You want to drop it? Like it never happened?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I think that is for the best. Dean you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you. I think it's for the best that we forget it."

Dean stood there and wondered if she meant forget the sex or forget that she told him that she had feelings for him more than a friend. He still was a little unsure how he really felt about her but his dad did say fix it and Dean had to do that.

"Ok fine. I think that's a great idea. I just don't want you to think that I used you because I didn't. You know I care about you."

Abby smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I know and I care about you. What would I do without my Dean." She said and breathed in his sent. God she loved him and everything about him but it would never work out. He would never feel that way about her.

Dean placed his hand on the back of her head and closed his eyes. He loved holding her in her arms but he was still confused. It was best they stayed friends and he never explore his feeling. It would only lead to trouble.

The two broke apart and smiled at each other. "So how long can you stay?" Abby asked.

"I don't have to leave until tonight."

"Ok so how about we grab some pizza and ice cream and pig out in front of the TV until then. I am all yours now." She said.

If only that were true. "Sounds like a plan to me." Dean said and gave her a punch in the arms. Abby was hurting inside but she would rather play the best friends role than not have a role at all. This was better than nothing.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was just after five and Dean and Abby both had finished off a pint of ice cream and about eight slices each of pizza. They were about twenty minute into the next movie when Abby's phone began to ring.

"Who's calling you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Why don't I answer and find out." Abby joked.

"Smartass."

"Hello."

_"Abby. Hi it's Danny."_

"Oh uh..hi. how are you?' she asked and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Dean leaned over and watched her. He knew that had to be someone she didn't want him to know about and that only meant one thing. She was talking to a guy. He didn't like it. He figured it was some stupid frat boy she had met while she was visiting Sam. He knew nothing good would come out of her trip.

"Really?"… "I would love to see you."…."I miss you too."… "Ok I'm with someone so just call me later."… "Ok bye." Abby said and hung up her phone and walked back into the living room.

"Sorry about that. It was one of dad's old friends." Abby hated lying to Dean but she didn't want to fight with him right before he had to leave.

"Really? You miss all your dad's friends?" he asked.

"Yes. You and John are my dad's friends and I miss you like crazy when you guys are gone." Abby smiled and sat back next to Dean.

"But you miss me more right?"

"More than anyone." Abby smiled, "Ready to watch the rest of the movie?"

"Sure." Dean said. He knew she was hiding something and he didn't like this at all. She use to tell him everything. Maybe it was going to take a little longer than he thought to get back to where they once where.

**One Week Later**

John and Dean were on a job when they ran into a road block. They needed a little extra help from Bobby to get them a security clearance by making one of his phone calls. This was a little tougher than they thought. Dean walked out of the police department to call up Bobby while John made small talk with the local Policemen. He heard the phone pick up and he heard Abby laughing, _"Hello."_

"Hey Abby it's me."

_"Hey Dean. Everything ok?"_ she asked.

"Yeah. Is your dad home?"

_"No he's not."_ She said and Dean could hear her giggling. "_Stop I'm on the phone."_ She said.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked.

_"Just a friend. So what can I help you with?"_

Just as Dean was about to tell her what he needed, he heard a guy in the background and he balled up his fist, "Is that a guy?"

_"Don't do this now."_

"You have a guy there when you dad is not home?"

_"Dean, just tell me what you need."_

"Right now I think I need to come back there and kick his ass." Dean said and slammed his phone shut. He was pissed. Bobby was gone and Abby was alone with a guy he had never met before. He did not like this at all. There was no telling what was going to happen to her. She was too trust worthy. He knew he had to finish up and get back there before it was too late.

John walked out of the police department to see what was talking so long and one look at Dean he knew he was pissed. "What's going on?"

"Abby that's what. Do you know she is shacked up with some guy right now?"

"No but I think that is her business don't you. She's a gown woman."

"Abby is not a woman….she Abby." Dean said.

"We can talk about that later. Did you talk to Bobby?"

"No he wasn't there?"

"Did you try his cell phone?" John asked.

"No I was too pissed."

"Damn it Dean get your head on straight. You can go deal with Abby later if you must but it wont end well and you know it. But right now we need to get this done." John said. "Make the damn call."

"Fine." Dean said and watched John walk away. He had to get this done and fast.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

36 hours later Dean pulled up to Singer Salvage and saw Bobby, Abby, and this mystery guy standing outside next to a new BMW. Dean hated this guy already. He was one of those preppy guys that he and Abby both hated. Dean pulled up next to the car and got out. Bobby and Abby both looked over at him and were a little shocked to see him back so soon.

"Hey." Dean said as he walked over to them.

"Dean what are you doing here?" Abby asked. She knew he just came by to check on her and cause a scene.

"I was passing through and thought I would say hi." Dean said and looked over at Danny, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Danny said and stuck out his hand, "I'm Danny."

"Dean Winchester." Dean said and shook his hand.

"Winchester? Oh you must be Sam's older brother. I have heard so much about you from him and Abby. It's nice to meet you. Sam is a great guy. One of my best friends actually."

"Nice." Dean said and pulled his hand back. He didn't care if this guys knew Sam or if he was clean cut and polite. He hated him.

"Well I better get back on the road." Danny said and walked over to Bobby. "Thanks for letting me visit."

"Anytime. Don't be a stranger." Bobby said and Dean looked at him. He couldn't believe that Bobby was actually acting like he liked this guy. Bobby didn't like anyone.

Danny walked over to Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled, "I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Ok just be carful."

"I will." He smiled back at her then looked at Dean, "It was nice to meet you." Dean just gave him a nod and stood there was he watched Danny drive off.

Bobby knew that Dean was a little upset and chances where that him and Abby were about to have a go around. "Ok well….I think this old man is going to go in a lay down. Try to keep is down." He said before heading up to the house.

Dean looked over at Abby and frowned, "Who the hell was that?" he asked.

"No one. Just a friend that's all. What are you doing back? I wasn't expecting you for a few more days."

"Yeah I can see that." Dean said.

"Dean, stop. Don't be like this. Danny is a really nice guys and hey he hasn't tried to get in my pants once." Abby smiled, "That's a good thing right?'

"No! Its not. It just means he is trying to suck you in first."

Abby rolled her eyes and headed back up to the house, "I don't want to hear this Dean. You will never like anyone so why bother telling you anything about him."

"Glad you finally see that. He isnt good enough. He's a frat boy with daddy's money." Dean said as he followed her, "And you have known him for what, a few weeks and you invite him here. He could have been anyone!"

"I can take care of myself Dean." Abby said and turned to face him.

"Well you aren't doing that great a job. You seem to be trusting anyone these days."

"Like you?" Abby said and she did not mean for that to come out.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Abby said and just as she was going to turn around Dean grabbed her by the arms.

"No. Tell me what you meant by that." Dean said.

"I don't really want to. It's nothing so forget it."

"I'm not going to forget it now talk!" Dean yelled.

"Fine! You think every guy out there will sleep with me and then leave me. That is all you ever said. How some guy was going to break my heart but much to my surprise the only I mean ONLY guy that has ever hurt me has been you. I trusted you. Hell Dean I wasn't drunk that night and you know it. I knew what I was doing. If you didn't feel the same then fine I would have got over it but to leave me a fucking note like you do everyone else is a shitty thing to do. You could have at least been honest with me to my face. And then I see you hooking up with someone else."

"Abby…"

"Don't ok. Just don't. You wanted me to tell you what I meant so I did. Now I'm done talking about it. Its out there and now there is no going back. We just have to find someway to move passed this and I think the only way to do it is for you to stay away for a little while."

"Abby come on. You don't mean that." Dean said.

"Yes I do because seeing you and forcing myself to pretend that everything is ok is killing me. Every time I see you I think about what happened and the fact that you treated me like I was just another bar slut. That really hurts. So I think I just need some time. I don't want to lose you as my friend. That's why it has to be this way. It's the only way to make this work. Just please give me space." She said with tears in her eyes.

Dean felt heartbroken. She really just said she didn't want to see him. He really hurt her. After al these years for trying to keep her from getting hurt it was him that hurt her. That was killing him. He knew he had to so what she asked but even he had to admit he was a little pissed right now for shutting him out. She had no problem running to Sam.

"If that's what you want then fine I'll go." Dean said.

"It's not what I want it's what I need."

"Whatever Abby. I screwed up and I'm sorry but you should have talked to me about it instead of running away. I tried to talk about but you didn't want to. I'm sorry for what happened but you are just as much to blame as I am. So when you really want to talk, you can give me a call." Dean said and headed back to him car.

Abby sat down on the porch step and cried as Dean drove away. Why did she feel like she had lost her best friend?

***Thank you guys for reviewing! It means so much to mean that you like the story. Its doing better than I ever thought so thank you. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Week Later**

It has been one week since the semi blow up with Abby and Dean. They haven't spoken at all. Not by email, text, phone, or letter. This was the first time ever they had gone without speaking in some way.

Abby sat on the couch covered in her old blanket flipping through the channels. Nothing was on so she tossed the remote aside. When Bobby walked in and looked at his daughter he knew something was going on. "Everything ok baby girl?" he asked her.

"Everything's fine." She smiled at him.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked and took a seat next to her.

"It's nothing." She sighed, "Just had a fight with Dean the other day."

"About?"

Abby knew there was no way in hell she could tell him the truth. "Oh…you know. Just the usual stuff. Nothing major."

"Then we all know you two will be fine in a few days. I always said you guys spend way too much time together." Bobby said and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "A break will do you some good."

"Maybe."

"So what about that Danny guy? You seemed to really like him."

"What about him?"

"Well what's going on there?"

"Dad, are you seriously trying to talk to me about my relationships?" Abby smiled over at him.

"No but I would like to know if you are in one so I can keep a closer watch on the guy." Bobby said. "I need to know more about him."

"Well you can put the shotgun away for now. We're just friends. Taking things one day at a time."

"Good. That makes me feel a little better. But I don't think Dean is going to like this at all. I swear the idgit worries about you more than I do."

"I really don't care what Dean thinks any more."

"Whoa that must have been one hell of a fight. You always care what he thinks. What's going on?" he asked.

"It's nothing." Abby said and got up from the couch. "It's just stupid and I don't really want to talk about it right now and no offense but I don't think this is a conversation we should be having."

Bobby got up and walked over to his daughter. He knew what was going on. "He knows don't he?"

"Knows what?" Abby asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. You like him and he finally knows and now things are weird between you."

"Oh dad." Abby said and turned away. Now she was really embarrassed. Everyone really did know about her long time secret crush on Dean.

"What did I say?" he asked and followed her into the kitchen.

"Nothing I just don't really want to talk about it. Yes its out there in the open and no that's not why we fought. Not really anyways."

"Then what is it? Must be something pretty damn big to cause you two not to be talking."

"Dad, trust me you don't want to know. We just needed some time apart to think about things. Everything will be fine."

"Ok if you say so. Maybe he'll tell me. I'm meeting up with him and John tomorrow."

"I doubt he will tell you anything."

"John will."

"No he won't because Dean wouldn't even talk to his dad about this one."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dean paced back and forth in the motel room with his phone in his hand. "Dean, would you just call her." John said as he tapped the pen on the desk.

"I can't." Dean replied.

"Why not?" John sighed.

"Because."

"Because why? What did you do now?" John was afraid to even ask.

"Nothing." Dean said. "Well nothing you don't know about."

"I thought you were going to fix that."

"Yeah me too but she's pissed and you know what, I'm pissed now."

"Ok just tell me what's going on here. You two slept together and then what?"

"I…I left her a note. **THE** note and she thinks I meant something bad by it. Hell what was I supposed to do? I was confused."

John got up from the table slowly and looked at his son, "Dean…you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Dean asked.

"You slept with you best friend because you claim to be drunk and then leave her a note?" he asked in a loud tone.

"It wasn't bad!"

"Dean, Abby knows you. You leave notes and you do that to her? What the hell where you thinking!"

"I wasn't! I just knew I had to get out of there!"

"Why?" John asked.

"What do you mean why?"

"Just what I said. Why did you feel you had to get out of there?"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the room. Why did he feel he had to get out of there?

"It's a simple question, Dean? Why did you leave her? You don't like her that way and wanted an easy way out or something?"

"What? No! I didn't want an easy way out." Dean said and then thought about it, "Ok maybe I did but it's not what you think."

"Then explain it to me. Explain to me why you did something to stupid and pretty much threw away you friendship."

"Maybe because somewhere along the way I started liking her as more and that cant happen!" Dean yelled and couldn't believe he actually admitted his feeling to his father. He had never even admitted them to himself yet.

"So why leave? She said she liked you and you just say you liked her so why leave? Why not stay and be honest?"

"Because…because she doesn't need someone like me. Hell dad you know how I am and she deserves better."

"At least the truth finally came out." John said. "I have to say I agree with you but you do know that you threw away your friendship. Things won't ever be the same between you two."

"Yes they will. We'll talk one day and everything will be fine. It always is."

"I hope so but for that to happen you are going to have to let her go and let her find someone. You can't keep stepping in every time she meets someone or you will give her mixed signals."

"So if she's dating a dick I should just say _oh you two crazy kids have fun?_ I can't do that."

"You have to. If you want any kind of relationship with her you have to let her make her own decisions and figure it out for herself who is best for her." John said. Dean knew his father had a point.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

An hour later John and Dean met up with Bobby outside Mel's Diner to talk about the case and where they should start. As they were waiting Dean half hoped that Abby would tag along but when he saw Bobby pull up alone he knew she must still be pissed.

"Hey guys." Bobby said and headed over to them.

"Hey Bobby." John said. "Thanks for coming out."

"Hell I didn't have anything better to do."

"So uh….how's Abby?" Dean asked. It was really killing him not to talk to her everyday.

"Oh she's fine. Just being stubborn like you are. Whatever this is you two need to work it out."

"We will. So she's good?" Dean asked again.

"Fine. She's going out with that Danny kid again. Said he was flying in after his test. Must be nice to have that kind of money." Bobby said.

John looked over at Dean who had his fist balled and John gave him a look, warning him not to say anything.

Dean knew that look and calmed down a little, "That's…that's nice." Dean said. "At least she's not alone."

"Yeah I guess. So Dean you saw this kid, did he remind you of anyone?" Bobby asked.

"I didn't really get a good look at him." Dean said. "Why?"

"Nothing. He just looks really familiar." Bobby said.

"Huh? Well maybe you've seen him around before."

"Yeah maybe. Ok so are we going to do this or not?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah let me just run in and take a piss." Dean said and headed inside the diner.

"What is going on with him and Abby?" Bobby sighed.

"I wish I could tell you." John said.

"Dean not saying much about it either?"

"Uh...yeah. Not much." John said. There was no way he was going to tell Bobby what he knew. A monster would be the last thing on Bobby's list.

Dean splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. He was thinking about Abby. What they have been through together. What they had now done together. God she really was amazing. He thought about that night so much but it wasn't right. He wasn't thinking straight. He cares about her and never wanted her to think other wise but then again she had a right to think the way she did. Either way he was going to fix things between them and maybe one day they get back what they had…maybe even more.

Later on that night Abby and Danny sat outside the restaurant ready to leave when she noticed Danny wasn't moving. "Is everything ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah everything is fine. Did you have a good time?' he asked her.

"I had a great time." She smiled.

"Good. I'm so glad to hear that." Danny said. "So I have been thinking."

"Oh really? About what?"

"About us. I really like you a lot. You are one of the sweetest most caring people I know. Girls like you usually don't give guys like me a second look." He said and pushed up his glasses a little. I'm not exactly a stunning guy."

"That is not true. You are a very good looking guy." Abby smiled at him, "And I really like you too."

"Good. Because I was kind of hoping we could hang out more. Maybe I could fly out here a little more and then fly you out to see me."

"I would love to hang out with you more."

"I mean as more than friends." Danny said. Abby knew he was nervous as hell by the way he looked.

Abby wasn't really sure what she was doing. She liked Danny. She loved Dean but she could never have Dean and Danny was right here. Maybe it was time to let go or at least try.

Abby leaned over in the seat and cupped Danny's face and looked into his hazel eyes. Those were her favorite. His eyes stood out to her. Just liked Deans. She gave him a small smile before she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She could still feel him shaking. It was cute and very different from Dean. Maybe this would work in time.

Abby pulled away and smiled at him again, "Ready to go now?"

"Y-Yeah." Danny said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance." He said and took her hand into his own as they drove away.

Abby held onto his hand as she stared out the window. Her mind went to Dean and wondered if he was thinking of her. She hoped he was. She missed not having him around. He would always have her heart and there was no changing that right now but maybe in time she could learn to give a little piece to someone else that was more willing to give her theirs. Dean was going to be pissed when he found out she was dating someone. Maybe that's what she wanted.

***Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! i loved them all and you are great! Will Dean fight for Abby? Or will he step back? please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks had passed and Dean and Abby still have yet to talk. Sure he was busy with hunts here and there and Abby was helping her father out with the phone and in the salvage yard but he couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to her about them or hell anything. He just needed to see her. This silence was driving him crazy.

After finishing up a shifter job with John, Dean drove the 7 hours to Singer Salvage. It was Friday night when he pulled up to the house. The lights where on and he saw Bobby's car but not Abby's. Maybe she ran out to get dinner. Either way he wasn't leaving without talking to her. He got out of his car and walked up to the front door and went inside. "Bobby you here?"

"In the den" he called out. When Dean walked in bobby looked at him, "Couldn't take it anymore huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't take not talking to her or maybe it's because she is hanging out with Danny now." Bobby smiled.

"She still hanging out with that guy? Is he here now?"

"One question at a time. They're still hanging out. Well I guess you could say there is more to it than that. They're dating. She just went to the airport to pick him up for the weekend."

"Jeez does that guy every stay at school?" Dean asked.

"Well when your family has money you can come and go as you please." Bobby said. "so you going to stay or leave."

"Oh I'm going to stay. I want to get a good look at this guy." Dean said.

"Be my guest and I want you to get a good look at him. It should tell you something about Abby."

"Like what?"

"You'll see." Bobby smiled at him.

It was just passed nine and Dean was sitting in the living room waiting on Abby to get back. What the hell was taking her so long? Just when he was about to go look for her he saw head lights and knew it had to be her and this Danny guy.

He got up from the couch and walked to the door. Just as he got there the door flew open and in walked Abby laughing as Danny followed her inside. She looked happy. "Hey." Dean spoke up to her attention.

Abby turned around and her face dropped, "Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I haven't talked to you in a long time and wanted to see you." He smiled. He wanted to punch this dork but he was going to be nice.

"Oh…ok. Uh, you remember Danny right? You guys meet a few weeks ago."

"Yeah I remember. How are you?" Dean asked and shook his hand as he looked him over. What was Bobby talking about?

"I'm great. How are you doing?" Danny smiled.

"Cant complain. How that little brother of mine?"

"He's doing good." Danny said and looked between Abby and Dean and had a feeling that they needed to talk alone by their body language. "Well I am going to go get settles in while you two catch up."

"Thank Danny." Abby said and gave him and kiss on the cheek before he walked away. Dean hated seeing that. He really didn't like this guy. There was just something about him that was familiar to him. He just didn't know what yet.

Once Danny was out of sight Abby looked back at Dean and sighed. "It's good to see you." She said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dean said. "I should have called."

"No its fine. You know you're welcome here anytime."

"I use to think that but then again you told me to stay away."

"I was upset. I needed time to think."

"You done?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Abby smiled, "I wanted to call you a thousand times."

"I know and its fine. Listen, I'm sorry." Dean said. "I never wanted you to feel like I used you or that I thought you were like everyone else."

"The more I thought about it the more I realized you didn't mean anything bad. I put you in a awkward situation and you reacted. It's fine. I just want to put it behind us. I want my friend back." Abby said.

"You never lost me." Dean said and pulled her into a hug. Friend? Is that what he was? Did he want to be her friend? He only had one answer to that…..No!

Dean pulled away from her and smiled, "So you and Danny?"

And here it come. Abby knew this was not going to go well but Dean had to accept that she was an adult. "Yes and I know what you're going to say and he's a great guy he really is."

"Then that's all I need to know." Dean said when his mind was screaming _I hate him!_

"Excuse me?" Abby asked.

"What? That's a good thing that he's nice right?"

"Yeah it is but where is judgmental Dean? Aren't you going to go up there and yell at him and threaten his life?"

"Why would I do that? You like him and if you like him then I will like him."

Abby was beyond confused, "Ok where is my Dean?"

She was still calling him her Dean. That was a good sign.

Dean laughed a little, "I'm right here. Over the passed few weeks I have had time to think. You are a grown woman now and I need to let you live your life and be with whoever you want. But if you get hurt then I will step in and rip the guys head off."

"Oh…..well ok then. Thank you." Abby said. She wasn't sure if she liked this or not. Dean was always jealous. Maybe he really didn't like her. At least she knew now how he really felt. Maybe now she could move on from him. "I think I am going to make sure Danny got settle in ok."

"Ok great. I will be here for a few days so maybe we can hang out and talk."

"I would really like that." Abby smiled at him. "See you later?"

"Yep."

Abby walked passed Dean and up the stairs. Dean kept the smile on his face until he was sure she was gone. "Damn it!" he said. She was really with another guy. And that guy of all people. He was a dork.

Bobby heard Dean and walked up behind him with a glass of whiskey, "Get a good look at Danny?" bobby asked and handed Dean a glass.

"Yeah. So what? The guys a dork."

"You really don't see it do you?"

"See what?" Dean asked.

"Idgit." Bobby said and sighed, "He looks just like you. Same hair color, same eyes, same height."

"What? I am way better looking that that guy."

"Dean put glasses on you and you are him and he is you."

"Whatever. I got about 20 pounds on that guy and I am way better looking. That guy screams virgin."

"Considering he is dating my daughter I would say that's a good thing but Dean face it, Abby is dating a Dean look a like."

"Get out of here." Dean said with a smile and turned around to walk into the kitchen.

"It's true. We all know how she feels about you. I mean I hate the thought but she loves you. You are the only one that can't see that. She cant have you so she went to the next best thing."

"He doesn't look like me. If she wanted me then she could….." Dean started but stopped himself.

"Could what Dean? Have you?" Bobby asked.

"Fine. Yes she could. Happy now?" Dean asked and sat at the table. "What the hell am I doing?"

Bobby smiled and sat next to Dean, "I hate to tell you this but you are in love with my daughter. You see her moving on and it kills you."

"What do I do now?" Dean asked.

"I cant tell you that. She has to choose. Just be yourself and don't mess up things between her and Danny. Let her go and let her make her own decisions. Maybe she will choose you and maybe she won't. You just have to let her figure everything out. I had to do it a long time ago and it killed me but you know what….she had not let me down yet." Bobby smiled. "Give her time."

Bobby got up from the table and walked out of the room. Dean sighed and sat back in his chair thinking about what Bobby said. Let her go? How was he supposed to do that. Never! He was never going to let her go. Sure she could make her own decision but no one ever said he could help with that.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

The next morning when Dean got up he walked out is his room and rubbed his eyes. When he looked down the hallway he say Abby and Danny standing there kissing next to her room. He was pissed. Did they sleep together? Surly not. Its too soon. Just the thought made Dean think back to when him and Abby had sex in his car. He wanted to kick his own ass for doing that. Not the sex part but for having sex in his car of all place. He never brought her home and had sex with her in her bed. He never took his time and made it special for her. Letting her know she meant more to him. He wished he could take it all back and do it over again. This time was going to be different.

Dean walked down the hall and cleared his throat. The two broke apart and turned to see Dean smiling at them. "Dean." Abby jumped. She knew he was about to flit out on Danny. "We were just uh…"

"No need to explain to me." Dean smiled at them. "But you two better cool it before Bobby comes up here and catches you two playing tonsil hockey." He said. "Trust me you don't want that." He told Danny and headed down the stairs.

"Good point. I don't want to disrespect your father." Danny said.

"Yeah. Ok you get a shower and I will meet you down stairs." Abby said and gave him once more kiss.

She headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Dean was pouring a cup of coffee. "Ok what is going on?" she asked and leaned on the table.

Dean turned to her and smiled, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. You know what I am talking about. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me. Cant I be nice?"

"No!" she said, "We have been friends for like 20 years and not once have you been nice to any guy I liked."

"Like I said I had time to think. If you like him then I like him." Dean smiled.

"You are up to something." Abby said.

Dean laughed a little, "No I am not. Just let me be your friend for once." Dean said.

"Fine you can keep playing this game but I am going to figure you out. I always do." Abby said and walked out of the room.

"You know you're cute when you're mad!" Dean yelled out to her. He did love her when she was made. He knew what he was doing. He was going to have her. It was all a matter of time.

***Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Im sooo glad you like. Ok i put a few banners up of Dean Abby and Danny. Yes they are both jensen lol but that he why Bobby said Dean and him look alike. So anyways please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Later on that day Danny and Abby where sitting in the living room when Dean walked down the stairs and he saw her snuggled up close to him like she always did when him. He hated this but he had a plan and it was going to work. It had to work. He had to play nice guy with this dork.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked and walked into the room with them.

"Just watching a movie. Would you like to join us? Danny asked. "We just started."

'_Damn he is too nice.' _Dean thought but he could use this, "No I was going to work on my car. Just a oil change. Hey, do you mind giving me a hand?"

Abby looked at Dean and raised her brow. Dean _NEVER_ let anyone help him especially people he didn't know. He loved that car more than life itself.

"Uh sure I would be happy to help." Danny said and got up from the couch.

Abby jumped up and grabbed his arm, "Wait we just started this movie and you have to leave tonight." She said and looked at Dean, "You can do it or just wait until tomorrow and I will help you."

"Nah I really need to get it done today. So you in?" Dean asked Danny.

"Sure just give me second and I'll be out there." Danny smiled.

"Awesome." Dean smirked at Abby before walking out the door.

Abby knew he was up to something. She turned to Danny and crossed her arms, "I cant believe you said yes."

"Sweetie he's your best friend and I think it would be good if me and him got to know each other. I want him to trust you with me and know that I care about you." He said as he held her face him his hands.

"Fine but don't be out there long." Danny smiled and gave her a small kiss before walking out of the room and out the door.

Abby stood there alone with her arms crossed, "This isn't going to end well." She said to herself.

Danny walked out to the garage and saw Dean leaned over the engine, "Knock knock." He smiled at Dean.

"_Man this guy is such a geek who the hell say knock knock?" _he thought, "Hey man. Glad the ball and chain let you out." He joked.

"I explained to her that it would be good for us to know each other. She understood."

"That's Abby. Always understanding." Dean smiled. "Alright well lets get to it. Grab the funnel."

A few minutes passed and Dean and Danny walked about the impala and Danny told Dean how his father collected old cars. So the guys didn't suck but he still didn't want him with Abby.

"So, I have to ask since its my job as a friend….how did you and Abby meet?" Dean asked.

"Sam introduced me at a gathering I had." Danny said.

"_Gathering? What a douch." _Dean thought, "How nice. So you two getting close?"

"We're just taking it one day at a time. Still getting to know each other. No reason to rush these things." Danny said. "But she is really great. I like her a lot."

"She is something else." Dean said. "but just so you know, if you hurt here I will kill you."

Danny looked at Dean and knew he was serious, "I wont. Believe it or not you scare me a little." He smiled.

"Good. Now that's out of the way I think I should warn you."

"About what?"

"Abby." Dean said. "Don't get me wrong she great. I mean she my best friend but dude, do not and I mean _DO NOT_ piss her off. She has a tempter. She may look sweet and innocent but you get her fired up and watch out." Dean said. Abby was going to kill him for this but she would get over it.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"One time me and her got into a fight. I don't even remember what it was about. The next thing I knew she was beating me with a ball bat and I woke up in the hospital." Dean said. "So just do what she ask when she ask and you should be fine."

"She did that?"

"Yeah. And that was on a good day." Dean smiled. He knew by the look on Danny's face he got to him. This kid was scared. "So….ready to work on the car?"

"Uh…sure." Danny said. He couldn't believe that sweet little Abby had did something like that. She seemed so normal. Maybe she had changed but just in case he was going to make sure not to make her mad.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After Dean and Danny where done with the car they headed back into the house to get cleaned up. When there walked into the front door they saw Abby deep side the closet throwing stuff out.

"What are you doing?" Dean laughed.

When Abby turned around she was holding a bat in her hands, "Oh God." Danny whispered and looked at Dean.

"Just stay calm. She can smell fear." Dean winked.

"I'm cleaning out this closet. I swear we are such pack rats." Abby smiled as she stood up, "So what's up?" she asked and leaned on the bat.

"Nothing much. Just finished up." Dean said.

"Great now you can help me clean the rest of the house while these two go out." Bobby said and walked into the room holding a few boxes.

Abby smiled and walked over to Dean with the bat in her hands and poked him in the chest, "Ha Ha. Now you have to work and I can have fun."

"Well I…I was hoping Dean could come with us?" Danny said.

"What?" Abby asked, "But you have to leave at midnight."

"I know but I'll be back in a few weeks. I just thought it would be fun if all of us went out and got to know each other." Danny said, "If that's ok with you of course."

"I guess so."

"Great." Dean smiled, "I'll drive." Dean smiled at her and headed out the door.

"Let me go grab my wallet." Danny said and headed up the stairs.

Abby stood there and looked over at her father, "Dean is up to something."

"Did you expect anything else from him?" Bobby asked.

"Nope but I need to figure out what he is trying to do. He said something to Danny and I want to know what."

"Whatever it was I think he scared him." Bobby laughed a little.

"It's not funny dad. I thought he was going to back off."

"Oh sweetie you know Dean. He means well. Maybe him just putting the fear of God in Danny is his way of backing off. I mean at least he's not beating him. They seem to be getting long."

"Yeah I noticed. He let him work on his car." Abby said.

"Yeah there is something up with that. Better take the bat with you." Bobby smiled.

"I just might." Abby laughed a little, "I'll figure him out. I always do."

Later on that evening after they all had dinner they headed to a small bar on the outside of town called Jimmy's. It was always Dean and Abby's favorite place. Nothing fancy just a place where a few locals would go to have a beer and play a little pool. Danny may stick out like a sore thumb but it would be ok.

"So Danny do you play pool?" Dean asked. He sat across from Abby and Danny and Dean gritted his teeth as he watched Danny put his arms around Abby.

"Actually I have only tried to play a few times and both times it didn't turn out well." Danny smiled, "I'm more of a cards or chess person myself."

"Well go figure." Dean smiled and brought his beer to his lips. Abby glared at him. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking Danny was a dork. She was going to show Dean that there was more to a person that looks and being a badass.

Abby pushed her hair off her shoulder and turned to Danny with a smile, "Well I have to find chess a great game. You have to be so smart to play that. I'll take brains over brawn any day." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's why I like you. You see what's on the inside."

"That's what counts." Dean felt like he was going to throw up by just watching them. What was she trying to prove here? Deep down she was just as vane as he was.

Dean sat there want watched the two of them. Ok they were a little cute. Chances were Danny has never been laid so maybe Dean should back off. Nah… not going to happen. Abby was his. Danny was just going to have to suck it up and move on because Dean was going to get her back. They belonged together and he was stupid for not seeing it sooner.

"_Jeez could she be any closer to him? Hell she is almost sitting in his damn lap? She's trying to make me jealous. That's it. That is what all of this is. Her trying to get back at him. Well game on sweetheart. It's not going to work. You want a friend then you got one." Dean thought._

"Hey Danny," Dean said and motioned for him to lean across the table, "You know if you want to get anywhere with her kiss the spot under her ear. She'll love you and I mean really love you. I've heard stories." Dean winked.

"What did you say?" Abby asked. All she heard was a little.

"That uh…that works?" Danny whispered back.

"Like a charm."

"What works? What did you say?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. You can thank me later." Dean winked at her. "Well look at the time, I guess Danny has to get to the airport."

Danny looked at his watch and sighed, "He's right."

"I think me and you should take a cab so we can be long before you go." Abby said. "See you at the house?" Abby asked Dean.

"Sure." Dean smiled, "It was great meeting you Danny. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"I would like that. You two will have to come out to California one day."

"We might just do that." Dean smiled, "Well I leave you two alone. Abby I'll see you later." Dean said and got up and walked out the bar. Finally this guy was going to be gone. He felt bad for giving the guy a bad tip. Abby hated that spot under her ear. She was more of a neck collarbone person and Dean knew it. Oh well better luck next time Danny.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Abby pulled up in front of the entrance to the airport ad parked the car. "So when do you think you'll be back?" she asked.

"I don't know. I have finals for the next two weeks. Getting really close to graduation." he said.

"That's really exciting. I'm happy for you."

"Just a few more years and Sam will be done."

"I know. I'm so proud of him. He's doing so well." Abby smiled, "So maybe in a few weeks I can make it out your way."

Danny looked at her and smiled, "I would really like that. Just let me know when and I would be happy to fligh you out."

"You don't have to do that. I would be happy to buy my own ticket."

"No I want to." he smiled, "Well i guess I better get in there."

"Ok. Thanks again for coming."

"The pleasure is all mine trust me." he smiled, "I liked getting to know you better and your dad and even Dean."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Dean? Come on you dont have to be nice. I know how he can be sometimes."

"No he was really nice. Told me that if I hurt you he would but kill me and burry me. He showed me the shovel and well I believe him." Danny laughed, "But I think you can take care of yourself."

"Why do you say that?" Abby asked and she saw Danny look away knew something was up, "Danny?"

"I wasnt supposed to say anything but Dean told me...about you."

"What about me?"

"Dont be mad at him will I tell you this. He's a good guy."

"Just tell me." Abby said. She as beginning to get really frustrated.

"He told me about your temper. I know about you and the baseball bat and Abby that is not healthy."

Abby squinted her eyes, "That asshole." she said.

"No no please dont get mad at him." Danny begged her.

Abby knew she could deal with Dean later. She looked over and Danny and gave him a sweet and innocent smile, "I'm not. Listen you have a great flight and call me when you get home."

"I will." Danny said. He leaned over in the seat and gave her a soft him. "Bye." he said.

"Bye."

Abby watched as he got out of the car and walked inside. She kept a smile on her face until she was sure he was out of sight. When she saw him turn the corner her smile turned to a frown, "I'm going to kill him!" she said and took off home.

Dean sat on the couch with a beer in his hand and smile on his face. Ok what he did was wrong but he was doing it for Abby. Sure Danny was a nice guy and a few years ago Dean would have told Abby to go for it but not now. He wanted her for himself. he had to have her back. He was going to do things right this time. Show her just what she means to him.

Abby pulled to the house and slammed the car door and them stormed inside the house, "Dean Winchester!" she yelled.

Dean sighed. that tone was never good. "In here!" he called out.

Abby stormed into he den and saw him walking over to her, "You asshole! You told Danny I beat you with a bat? What the hell?" she yelled again.

Dean just laughed, "I was messing with him. Are you tell me he believed me? Hell you couldn't beat a fly."

"You think this is funny? What the hell were you thinking? Oh wait I know what you weren't thinking. You were trying to scare him off and since you are on this good guy think you decided to make me look crazy! Did I miss anything?' Abby asked him and crossed her arms.

"It was a joke. Come on." Dean said.

"Well I dont think its funny. I thought you were going to back off and actually be my friend. What do you want from me? To be miserable."

"No I dont want you to be miserable. I just dont think you belong with him."

"Then who do I belong with...you?"

"Maybe." Dean said.

"Dean listen I tried. You know how I feel or felt about you and I got nothing. I told you, slept with you, and then you leave me and a few days later you are with another girl!"

"I was confussed."

"Well that may be but I moved on."

"You moved on?" Dean asked.

"Yes I did." she said and she knew that wasnt true.

"You moved on to a guy that looks just like me!" he yelled, "How is that moving on?"

"Danny looks nothing like you thank you very much."

"Yes he does! Ok hes a skinner dorkier version but he looks like me. Hell Bobby even sees it."

"You dont know what you're taking about."

"Oh no? I think I do and you know it too. You want me to be him and him to be me. Just admit it!"

"No becasue he's nicer than you and...and...smarter!"

"Smarter?"

"Yeah he's smarter. So he's not you at all."

"Right." Dean smiled. "You're lying to yourself. You havent moved on. You tried to find a replacement and sweetheart there is only one me and you know it."

"Whatever. I dont need this. Think what you want but I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said and stormed up the stair and Dean followed.

Abby went to close her door but Dean grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "Dean please." she begged him without ever looking at him. She couldnt do this, not again.

"Tell me th truth. You still want me dont you?" he asked. "be honest and tell me what you want."

With tears in her eyes she looked at him, "I cant tell you becasue I can never have what I want."

"Who says?" Dean asked. "Who says you cant have what you want? I'm right here, Abby."

"Are you?" she asked, "Or are you trying to prove something."

"You really believe that?"

"I dont know what to believe." Abby said.

"Then let me tell you what I want. I want you." Dean said and pulled her to him.

His hand was on her face, cupping her cheek, running his thumb beneath her eye. She was lost for words, she just stared at him, and her mouth parted in a look of shock...a look of pleasure. She had waited a long time to hear him say that. But did he mean it? Was she faling into a trap again?

Their faces were so close, almost touching. Then he filled the gap by pressing his lips to her. It was a short kiss. He leaned away while her eyes remained shut. Slowly she opened them, looked at that smile she had just fallen in love with all over again, at the lips that she wanted to taste more.

Dean pressed his lips back onto her before either one of them could say anything. Abby's lips parted more for his, inviting him in. His tongue brushed against her lips and all inhibitions were gone.

"Dean..." she sighed into his mouth, held onto the front of his shirt, drawing him closer to her.

His hands were on her hips, holding her in a tight but gentle grip. Slowly they went under the shirt and up her sides, the feel of his hands gliding across her skin sent her into a passionate craze. Abby kissed him deep, pushed her tongue into his mouth, which he greedily accepted and started sucking on and twirled his around. His hands found her breasts and squeezed before pulling the bra aside. His thumbs and index fingers rolled her nipples and she moaned into his hot mouth. Dean pulled her shirt and bra off and tossed them aside. Thank God Bobby had left earlier or they would both be in trouble.

Dean backed her over to the bed and pushed her down. His mouth laid kisses down her throat to her breasts where he continued his loving kisses. He rubbed her breasts as he began sucking, occasionally pulling on her nipples with his teeth. "Oh…Dean…" she said quietly.

She held his head to her as he continued his little love bites down her belly to the top of her shorts. He slowly unbuttoned them and Abby helped his pull them down, leaving her in nothing but her pink panties. He kissed the outline of her pelvic bone as his hand moved from my breast to slip inside. Abby felt myself grow wet from the touch. His fingers found her clit and made small circles on and around it, nearly making her lose control. Her hips rose from the bed to meet his hand. "Oh God!"

"You like that?" He whispered as he continued to kiss her belly. His fingers started to move faster, stated to apply more pressure.

"Yes." All she could do was sigh.

He slipped the panties down and kissed her clit before kneeling and taking his shirt, jeans, and boxers off. His cock was hard and bigger than she thought. Sure she felt it once but seeing it was different.

He lay down on top of her, kissing her cheeks, nose, eyes, forehead and finally her lips, allowing his tongue to slip in and once again dance with hers. His cock was pressed between their stomachs, pushed hard onto hers. He massaged her breast with one hand and slowly moved his cock to her entrance. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of the massive tip pressed to her opening, waiting for admittance.

"I promise I won't hurt you..." He whispered in my ear. "….never again."

It was like his words ran straight down to her center for in no time the tip was in. He pushed it in, pulled it out, over and over, never fully entering her. Her breath caught in her throat. Her hips bucked up towards him, with one fast lunge he was in. "Oh…shit." He moaned. She felt him fill me, felt her pussy tighten around him. "Oh God Abby... That's it baby..." he said as she moved against him.

He slowly thruster into her causing more pleasure than she had ever felt, making her crave more. "Oooooh Dean...Oh please more!" She begged. Right on cue he went faster, harder, deeper. The moans and his occasional grunt and grew louder as he pumped more and more into her.

Abby turned him over and straddled him, Dean was shocked but not as shocked as she was for doing something like this. Being on top was new but what the hell she was going to go for it. She pushed down on his cock and pulled back up, almost letting it out but not quite.

"Oh fuck, Abby!" Dean moaned and threw his head back as he gripped her hips.

At the very last possible second she slammed back down onto him; moaning as she pleasured herself with his cock. His hands reached up to cup my breasts as she bounced on top of him.

"Dean…God…So close." She moaned.

"Cum with me Abby. Oh God please cum for me baby."

With his words, Abby felt herself tighten and tense and then her frail body gave way to a long and loud orgasm as her cum slid down his shaft. She stayed there, breathing in deep, shaking ever so slightly. He started to move his hips up, pushing his cock in and out of her as she held on to the top of his thighs for balance.

All of a sudden his hips stopped rocking and he held her hard onto his cock, her breasts heaving as he moaned and released into her. She felt the hot liquid flow out, down her thighs, and onto his legs. He rolled them onto their sides and held her, his cock still deep inside of her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and wiped a drop of sweat off of her throat. He pressed his lips tight to hers and hugged her hard before he drifted off to sleep.

Abby just lay there looking up at the ceiling. What did she just do? She didnt regret it. She loved Dean but then there was Danny. How could she do this? Did Dean even meant anything he had said? She was feeling lost but she was just going to have to wait until the morning to figure out what happened now.

***Are they going to be together? Or will something come up like always? Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and dont forget to review this one :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Abby woke up that next morning and rolled over to see she was face to face with Dean. At first she smiled but that smile faded when she thought of Danny. What had she done? She just cheated on the one guy that had ever showed her respect. What was she going to do now? She loved Dean but she cared for Danny. How could she do this? She knew Dean had her heart but he has broken it so many times and chances where he would do it again. He said it a hundred times he wasn't and would never be a one woman man. She was so screwed.

Dean opened his eyes and looked to see that Abby was no longer in his arms. He sat up and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. He smiled at he sat up and moved over to her, "Morning." He said and kissed her shoulder.

Abby sat there and bit on her nail, still wondering what to do. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Dean, "Morning."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine."

Dean had known her so long that he knew something was wrong, "Talk to me."

Abby sighed and turned to him with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I love you and I always have but...but I care about Danny too."

Dean shook his head and got off the bed and slipped on his jeans, "So then what the hell where you doing sleeping with me if you care about him so damn much?"

"You know how I feel about you. I've always wanted you. That's all I was thinking about last night." Abby said, "I don't know what to do. Dean, you are my best friend and I love you and always wanted more but you have hurt me so many times before and you even said relationships weren't your thing and they would never be. So tell me how am I supposed to take that? How do I know that you won't use me like every other girl?"

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and stared at her, "You're different and you know that. I told you I was a jackass last night. Either way you are going to have to choose me or him because we can't keep doing this."

"You can't make me choose right now. That's not fare."

"Life is never fare sweetheart and you know it. But you know what I am going to do you a favor and make this easy. Last night was just another fling. You were hurting and pissed so I took advantage and told you everything you wanted to hear. There. Happy now."

"You don't mean that." Abby cried, "Just stop."

"Stop what? You seem to know me so well so you tell me if I'm lying or not."

"I know you are." Abby said, "Dean I just need time here."

"It should be easy. Who do you want to be with Abby?"

"I don't know." She cried even harder. "I'm scared."

"Why? This should be the easier decision of your life. You say you love me but care about him so pick."

"I can't!"

"You know what fine. Forget about it. Choose him and you two go live your Richie Rich life but I'm done. Do you hear me? If you go with him we are done."

Abby looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "You don't mean that."

"Don't I? I don't want to stand around and watch you with him. I won't do it."

"Dean don't be like this please. Just give me time. Please."

Dean just looked at her and shook his head. "You know you stood there and told me how much I hurt you. Well I can say we're even now." He said and walked out of her room.

Abby dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She was so lost right now. Did Dean really just walk out of her life and she let him?

**2 Days Later.**

"Dean it's me again. Please call me back." Abby left her tenths message for Dean and he still refused to talk to her. She was about to try again when there was a knock at the door. She looked out the window and saw a cab pull away and wondered who it could be.

When she opened the front door she saw Sam and Jess standing there and she smiled, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?" she said and hugged them both.

"We finished finals and thought we would come see you." Sam said. "How are you?"

"Been better. Come in." Abby said and pushed the door open to le them inside.

"So what's been going on?" Jess asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out around here."

"I talked to Danny before we left and he said things are going great with you guys."

Abby smiled, "Can I get you something to drink? I'll get you something to drink." She said and walked into the kitchen.

Sam and Jess looked at each other, "What's going on with her?" Jess asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling Dean is involved." Sam said.

"Why do you say that? What do you know?"

"I talk to Dean last night and told him we were going to be here and that he should come by and he said no that he would meet me at the diner. I think something is going on with them."

Jess sighed, "Again? What is their deal?"

"I don't know but I think you should talk to her and I'll talk to Dean."

"So where does that leave Danny?" Jess asked.

"I don't know."

"Ok well you go meet up with Dean and I'll stay here and talk to Abby. Maybe we can figure out what is going on."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said and kissed her on the cheek, "Abby can I use your car?" Sam asked.

"Sure. The keys are on the table." She called out from the kitchen.

"Good luck." Jess said and walked into the kitchen to see Abby leaning against the kitchen counter crying, "Oh Abby what's the matter?"

"I screwed up and now I don't know what to do."

Jess walked over to her and put her arms around her, "Ok why don't you start from the beginning and we can go from there. I promise it's not as bad as you think."

"Just wait." Abby said and the two girls took a seat at the table.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the diner and saw Dean sitting in a booth with a cup of coffee thumping paper. Sam knew that looked. He walked over and took a seat in front of Dean, "Long time no see."<p>

Dean looked up and gave Sam a small smile, "Hey Sammy. How's it going?"

"Not bad. What about you?"

"Same." Dean said.

"So nice place." Sam said and looked around, "Although I think Bobby's would have been more comfortable."

"For you maybe." Dean said, "I don't care to go back there any time soon."

"Ok what happened now?'

"You set Abby up with that geek that's what happened." Dean said.

"Danny? What's wrong with Danny? He's nice."

"He's a dork and I hate him."

"You hate everyone." Sam said.

"Well I really hate this guy."

"Why? Because he's with Abby."

"He's not with her." Dean snapped, "He just thinks he is."

"Ok what's going on? Did you and Abby have a fight or something?"

"You can say that."

"Start from the beginning."

"Ok I slept with her a few nights ago." Dean said.

Sam sighed, "Would you stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping with her then breaking her heart."

"Hey I didn't do anything this time. She is the one that….nevermind." Dean said.

"What did she do?" Sam asked, "Because the way it sounds you slept with her while she is with Danny so isn't he supposed to be the one that's pissed or hurting right now?"

"I don't even know if she told him. She said she needed time to think so I'm giving her all the time in the world." Dean said.

Sam could tell Dean was hurting but he would never admit it to anyone. Dean was never that great with sharing and caring or as he called it….having chick flick moments but Sam knew him and Abby both all too well. They belonged together and he hated to do this to Danny but he had to help his brother.

"Ok tell me everything." Sam said. He needed to know every detail.

Dean looked up at Sam and sighed, "Where should I start?" Dean knew this was going to be a long day.

***Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Sorry its been a long time but like I said Im getting back. I hope you like the update. If you have any request let me know. Thanks**

After Jess listened to Abby's side of the story and Sam listened to Dean's, they both new they had to get them back together somehow. They belonged together. The only problem was, they were both too damn stubborn to say 'I'm sorry' to one another. Jess and Sam, just needed a plan to set them up somehow. All they wanted was for Dean and Abby to be as happy as they were before.

"So, how did it go with Dean?" Jessica asked as she handed Sam a beer from the fridge.

"Dean is just...well Dean," said Sam raising his brows and shaking his head. "I know he cares about her, but he hates the fact that she is with Danny now. The thing is, if he would just open up to her, things would be fine." Sam sighed and took a drink.

"Abby is the same way. She's just so confused right now. She loves Dean, but she is so afraid of getting hurt again. Danny is just a safe choice for her right now."Jessica said as she sat next to Sam.

"Why cant those two just stop pretending they are still hurt and just talk to each other? I swear, its been this way since we were kids, so I guess we all saw this one coming."

Jessica nodded, "So what could we do? Just wait and see if they come to their senses, or should we give them a little push?" She said with a smile on her face.

Sam grinned, "You know, I love the way you think sometimes. We'll get them back together somehow. Hell, we'll just lock them in a closet if we have too."

Jessica moved over and sat in Sam's lap, "I always knew you were a smart one." Leaning in she smiles before giving him a kiss. Now they just had to figure out how to get Dean and Abby alone.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in his motel room leaning against the bed watching TV trying to get his mind off Abby but nothing was working. He stopped it on 'Days of our lives' and for some reason left it. "What kind of shit it this? Dude come on." He said to himself as he watched the romantic moment with Nicole and Eric, "She don't want you man." He sipped on his beer, shaking his head, "This guys such a geek."<p>

A few minutes had passed and Dean sitting on the edge of the bed glued to the TV, "What a bitch." Dean said and then he heard his phone vibrating on the night stand. He quickly turned off the TV and answered, "Hello?"

"Dean...have you been crying?" Sam asked on the other end.

"What? Hell no. Was just watching a...car show. Anyways whats up?'"

"Was just calling to see if you wanted to get together for a drink or something later."

"Yeah man, I'm going nuts sitting here." he looks back towards the TV, "What time do you want to go?"

"Meet me about six down at Mikes on Fifth." Sam said.

"Alright see you then." Dean hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. A night of drinking and a few hot single women and he would be back to his old self.

Abby sat on Sam and Jessica's couch flipping though the channels, every now and then checking her phone. No surprise to her, she had no missed calls. She closed her phone and sat it aside sighing. She just wanted a chance to talk to Dean and explain herself. Why he was mad, she had no idea, "He is the one that started this." She put herself out there first and he turned her down. All she asked for, was a little time to get her feeling straight, and he couldn't even give that to her. Maybe she was the one, that should be mad at him.

Jessica walked in and saw Abby sitting there, chewing on her fingers as she smiles to herself. She knew what was on her mind. "Hey Abby," she said as she sat next to her, "Still nothing from Dean?"

Abby, shook her head, "No but you know what?...I really don't care. If he wants to be a stubborn ass, then let him."

"Now your thinking." Jessica smiled. "Let him come to you. I was actually thinking you and I should go out tonight. Just us girls. We can let the guys do their own thing. What do you say?

"Sounds great to me. I could use a night out. I need to just clear my head."

"Great. We'll head to Mikes around six, if that's ok?"

"Perfect. I'm going to grab a shower." Abby said. She got off the couch and headed into the bathroom. Tonight she was going to forget all about Dean, and Danny. It was just going to be about her...or so she thought.

* * *

><p>It was just after five when Abby walked out of the guest room dressed in a small red dress, "Jess you ready to go?"<p>

"Yeah but I need to wait on Sam to get back from class. You think you could go on ahead and get us a table before it gets too busy?" Jessica asked.

"Sure no problem. I'll see you there in a bit." Abby said. She grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out the door. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from Danny. He wanted to see her tonight. Abby sighed before texting back, "I'll be at Mikes. You are welcome to join us if you want." She waited for a minute and she got a text back, "See you then."

"So much for a girls night." Abby mumbled to herself. She couldn't't tell Danny no and the truth was she wouldn't mind seeing him.

Dean, looking at the clock, climbed off the bed and put on his jacket. He grabbed is cellphone and headed out the door. Pulling up to Mikes he noticed that Sam's car wasn't in th lot,"I wonder where Sammy is?" he said. He got out of the Impala and went inside and ordered a drink.

Abby pulled up to the bar and got out of the car. She fixed her dress and put her keys in her purse. Just as she headed in, she looked up and saw the impala "You have got to be kidding me." she said. She thought about just leaving, but this was her night and she wasn't going to let him ruin it for her because he was the one choosing not to talk to her.

She walked inside and saw Dean sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand, and surprise surprise, he was flirting with a red head with a mini shirt on. Abby rolled her eyes, and walked over to an empty booth and took a seat, waiting on Jessica.

Dean pretended to put the girls number in his phone and gave her a wink before she walked off. He rolled his eyes and drink in hand, turned around on the stool. He scanned the bar looking for Sam, but who he saw was the last person he expected to see, "Abby?" he looked and sure enough it was her. "This is...oh hell." He sighed. Seconds later she looked over at him and Dean knew he was caught. He had to talk to her now. He got up and walked over to her booth, "Abby."

"Dean." She said, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting on Sam. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting on Jess." she said and then it came to her, "But...they aren't going to be showing, are they?" she looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think we have been set up." she sighed. "Leave it to Sam and Jess to play matchmaker."

Dean sat across from her and downed his drink, "Just what I need." he said.

Abby rolled her eyes, "No one is asking you to stay. Looks like you have a date anyways." she folded her arms over her chest and gave him a glare.

"I didn't say anything!" Dean said louder than he wanted and looked around the bar before leaning over, "I didn't say anything. Look, we are here so why not just deal with it and...talk or whatever."

"So, are you ready to talk now?" she asked.

"Don't give me attitude, Jess. You screwed me over, remember."

She dropped her arms and leaned over talking through gritted teeth, "I, didn't screw you over. I, asked you to give me time and you freaked. I, needed time to figure out what to do about Danny."

"Yeah...and? You had your time, so what do you want?"

Before Abby could say anything, she heard, "Hey sweetie." She looked up and saw Danny standing next to the table.

**Reviews are loved**


End file.
